Naruto Destined Love
by Hell is fun21
Summary: thanks to his idiotic godfather, Naruto is falling to his death. however all is not lost, when Naruto recovers from his near-death experience, he finds a underground Vault. where is he, and what the bloody hell are Sekirei?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto; Destined Love

Chapter 1

**A.N:/ well, this is my second story. Since my first story isn't doing so well, I decided to create another story that has been brewing in my head for a while. This will be a Naruto/Sekirei Crossover; things will be a bit different in this story: 1. it will take place in the Naruto world instead of the Sekirei one. 2. Not every single Sekirei in the Sekirei world will be in it, because I would have a hard time writing all of them in. 3. Only Naruto will be the one the Sekirei will react to, no one else. And finally, 4. No Naruto girls will be with Naruto.**

**On with the story.**

Naruto was freaking out, he was currently falling to his death because of that idiotic godfather of his (he knows who his parents are, and much more thanks to the fox). _'Holy shit I'm going to die' _thought everyone's favorite blond teen Ninja _**(A.N:/ Naruto is shipudden age (16) while everyone else is pre-shipudden, also his voice will not be whiny and scratchy, he will sound like the 10**__**th**__** Doctor).**_** "Naruto calm down, try to grab hold of one of the rocks protruding from the side of the cliffs" **Kyuubi said, she would be damned if she let the only human she ever grew to care for die on her watch. Naruto listened to her and grabbed one of the wall spikes to stop his fall. "Phew" Naruto sighed, only for look in horror as cracks started to form along the spike he was hanging off of "oh, fuck me" he said as the spike broke off the cliff side sending him falling into the abyss screaming.

(Back with Jaraiya)

"C'mon kid, let's see what you got." Said Jiraiya, he waited for five minutes and got no response "Brat, stop playing around!" he yelled. "C'mon Naruto this isn't funny" he yelled getting impatient. After 10 minutes and still no response, Jiraiya assumed the worst "I killed him" he said saddened that he killed Minato's son. "How will sensei react to this?" He asked himself, knowing that Sarutobi viewed Naruto as a surrogate grandson. He left to the hokage tower with that thought in mind.

(Back with Naruto)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH-" Naruto was falling when he crashed through the rock floor into what seemed like an underground vault, Naruto landed on what looked like a control desk with a multitude of buttons and switches on it. Rolling off it in pain, Naruto groaned as he felt his injuries from the fall. "Going to feel that in the morning" Naruto gasped in pain, looking at his surroundings "where am I?" he wheezed only to cringe as he felt a broken rib slide into his left lung making cough up blood. **"Naruto, hang on I'm going to pour as much of my Light Chakra into you to heal all your injuries, now stay still." **Kyuubi said, "Alright" he coughed as he laid there, his form glowing with a golden light, illuminating the chamber in a bright light, revealing what looked like human sized silver pods with birdlike symbols on them.

(Hokage Tower)

"Lord Hokage, Jiraiya the toad sage is here to see you." The secretary informed Hiruzen through the intercom. "Send him in." he replied, Jiraiya came through the door looking downcast, "now, what does my favorite author have for me today." The third questioned. "He's gone" Jiraiya whispered, "could you repeat that, who's gone?" the third questioned. "Naruto's gone" Jiraiya said louder. "WHAT!" Hiruzen yelled. "It was an accident, I was trying to get the brat to access the Fox's Chakra early to summon the toad boss, so I pushed him off a cliff, but nothing happened." He answered "what gave you the bright idea of doing that!" the third angrily replied. "I thought it would work." Hiruzen got up from his chair and went to the window "dammit, this is not good." He growled, "What do we do now? Naruto won't be able to compete in the exams to achieve his dream of becoming hokage." Jiraiya said. "What dream?" Sarutobi said "wait, what" Jiraiya questioned. "Naruto will never achieve that dream, the village would never accept him, and I won't let him." "What are you saying" "Naruto's existence and only purpose is to defend and to help the leaf village rise above all the other worthless villages, his true potential is just to be a weapon under my control" Hiruzen finished with a dark smirk "y-you gave Naruto false hope?" "Why not, the best weapon is one with complete and total loyalty, while i will apply the emotion kill, enslavement, and dead man switch seals later, I just have to make sure I have his complete and total loyalty." "Why would you do this to the boy?" Jiraiya questioned "your successor's son."

"On the contrary, Minato was in on this too, including the civilian council, and some of the clan heads." Hiruzen replied smirking. "You see Jiraiya, the main reason whirlpool village fell was not because we were unaware of the assault, actually we were fully aware of the plans for the Uzumaki clan. We sent an inside team to disable the defenses and take out their military from the inside. We planned it so at just the right moment it would look like the country fell to the assault. When the country was in ruins, myself and a handful of others swooped in to acquire the things that rightfully belong to us." He paused to grab his smoking pipe "I made sure Mito never knew of my plans, and had Minato play the hero to rescue Kushina, when she was brought to this village I had a submit seal placed on her, after the fox was transferred in the girl and Mito was silenced for good. I had Minato act as her closest friend and support in this village. Eventually he managed to place a loyalty seal on her in order to get her to be with him, it worked out perfectly, the final result was a child who held the most dangerous beast in chains, along with the famed Uzumaki vitality and Minato's genius. I now have the perfect weapon." "So you ruined a child's life just for your own gain, is that it" Jiraiya accused "actually I did more than just that, besides playing on the boy's emotions to feel accepted, I have ensured that the Leaf will stand on top, and I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, will be made prime ruler of this world" he cackled maniacally. "And how so, you're nearing retirement old man." Jiraiya said. "I'm glad you asked Jiraiya, you see, after the boy is thoroughly beaten by the people and put in the hospital, I would go up to him and drain some of his chakra and absorb it into my own rejuvenating my body to my prime." He dropped the illusion on himself to show Jiraiya that he didn't look a day older than when he took them as his genin team all those years ago. "However, now that the boy is dead, we will have to wait for the Fox to reappear." He said. "I won't let you do this old man." Jiraiya said with conviction. "And how will you do that, I am superior to you in strength, and nobody will believe you over me. I'll just make you a missing nin with a kill on sight order." He smirked. "This isn't over." With that Jiraiya left the office. "No, my dear student. it is not over until this world is under my thumb and I am the grand ruler." Hiruzen smiled evilly.

Unknown to both of them, there was a small yellow fox with red tufts of fur listening onto the entire conversation next to the window; it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(In the underground vault)

The glowing light died down as Naruto sat up with a long inhale as he sucked in air for his repaired lungs, "ooowww, wait," Naruto paused, he sounded different. He said a couple words to make sure, what do you know he had an accent. "wicked." He looked at his body. "I'm going to need new clothes" he said to himself, his old ones seemed to shrink. He got up and tested his body. "Ok, arms, hands fingers, torso, legs, feet, toes" he said as he checked his body all over. Which seemed to have grown from a young boy to a young man, he opened his pants to check his 'soldier' "still good as ever." he smiled, he looked to his right and spotted a locker. He went over and opened it and saw the outfit inside "this will do" he remarked

(Couple min. later)

Naruto felt like a new man in his new outfit, which consisted of black steel toed boots, black cargo pants with a purple flame design on the bottom, a long sleeved dark blue dress shirt with a red tie, a purple pinstriped vest over it, and to top it off he had a black long coat with a purple interior and ornate scrollwork detailed on it. He looked in a full body mirror that was on the door of the locker and gave himself a look-over. He noted that his hair was no longer blonde; instead it was a reddish-brown and a different style rather than being overly spiky **(A.N:/ he has Dr. House's hairstyle) **he also noted that his face lost all forms of baby fat and looked more mature also his whisker marks were gone **(A.N:/ he looks like a young man version of Dr. House) **he also seemed to grow some facial hair, not a lot, just enough to get that prickly feeling when he rubbed his face with his hands. "Well, I look dashing now to thank her." Naruto said to himself he sat in a nearby chair, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

(Mindscape)

When he opened his eyes he was in a place that looked like a cross between a sewer system and a prison with pipes running along the walls and ceiling. Naruto started walking down a hall towards his destination.

He had a Lady to greet.

**OK, there is chapter 1 done, in the reviews you could tell me what you think and which Sekirei you want to be with Naruto. I hope you guys like this story. In the future I will have other crossover stories with Rosario Vampire, League of Legends, Mortal Kombat and more.**

**HellisFun21 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter, and to be honest I am surprised that this story is more viewed and liked than my first one, granted that the title and summary are not the best; I can guarantee you that it will be good. Anyway I read your reviews and what you thought of it. There was one review that sounded like it was claiming this was a self-insert story, I will just say this, while some authors like putting themselves in their stories, I don't see the reason to put myself in my own stories, for me it just feels dull and bland. I also will try to get the majority of the Sekirei that were mentioned in the reviews.**

**On with the story.**

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto continued walking down the hall until he came up to a giant cage door with a small piece of paper holding it shut. "Is it time, Naruto" a seductive voice asked from behind the bars. "Yes it is, also thank you for changing me." He replied. A figure walked out from the darkness and Naruto got a better view of her, she was the epitome of beauty.

She had the appearance of a young woman with light cream colored skin, long silky black hair done into a fish tailed braid with a red ribbon at the end, she had a beautiful face with golden eyes, full lips and three short whisker marks on each cheek. She wore a modified version of a kimono with the primary colors being red and white with a hint of gold here and there. **(A.N:/ I don't know what it's called) **that seemed to wrap around her and show off her curves, the top showed generous amounts of her more-than-impressive breasts, there was also a tassel hanging from her top complete with a bell, she also had detached sleeves on her arms. The skirt part of her outfit was designed to show off her luscious legs, she also wore a pair of what looked like dance shoes **(A.N:/ again, don't know what it's called that she is wearing) **her seductive look was topped off with a pair of black fox ears coming from her hair, and nine white fox tails coming from her tailbone.

"Still look dashing as ever, Ahri" Naruto commented **(A.N:/ yes the nine tailed fox of Naruto is Ahri from League of Legends, I will be doing a couple of Naruto and League of Legends crossover stories in the near future.) **"You're looking quite ravishing yourself, Naruto" she purred. "Anyway, I'm here to free you" with that he grabbed the seal holding the cage shut and started pulling it off, suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "What do you think you're doing, Naruto" Minato asked.

Naruto teleported away to get some distance from his father and looked at him. **(A.N:/ you all know what the fourth hokage looks like) **"What does it look like, _dad_; I'm freeing someone I love." Naruto replied, Minato was confused why was Naruto angry him," why are you caring for that beast?" "Judging by your look, I'd say you're confused as to why I'm not warped into a naïve young boy with absolute love for this village, well I found out about your plan, and Ahri is not a monster, you are." Naruto answered "what are you talking about" asked Minato feigning innocence. "Oh, you know, the plan that wiped out my clan, capturing my mother, making her a slave to the village, and finally turning me into a completely loyal weapon to that monkey." Naruto stated "so you know, well now it seems like I have to beat you and have Sarutobi apply the seals."

"Good luck with that." Replied Naruto, as he got into a combat stance. Minato giggled "how are you going to beat me, I'm the best ninja in to ever live" he arrogantly said. "Funny now that you mention that, because without your fabled thunder god move, you're just an average ninja. So in all you're just a one trick pony." Naruto said in response. Minato yelled out in anger as he charged at Naruto, blind with rage. Naruto intercepted his punch and sent Minato flying back with a punch to the chest. "How dare you mock me, the best damn person since the Sage." Minato growled out. "I don't know whose more arrogant, you or the Uchiha?"

Minato threw his special kunai at Naruto only for Naruto to dodge them with style. Minato teleported behind Naruto with a rasengan in hand. "Take this" he yelled just as he was about to Naruto with it, it disappeared "what" Minato questioned, only to be roundhouse kicked into a wall by his son. "what you fail to realize, is that when in someone else's mind, your just a figment of the invader and the mind your in just so happens to be mine, which gives me complete and total control, goodbye father." With that Minato started disintegrating "No…NNNNOOOO" with that Minato ceased to exist.

"Now where were we?" Naruto went back to the paper and pulled it off causing the cage doors to disappear, Naruto went up to Ahri and noticed her downcast look, "what's wrong." He asked concerned. "Am I really a monster to everyone?" she asked "you never were a monster to begin with, to me, you're a beautiful young woman who managed to capture my heart and the only person I ever trust, I love you." With that he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressed her body to his and brought his lips to hers. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, starting a tongue war. After a heated make out session, he pulled back and said "now let's get out of here." She smiled as they disappeared.

(Real world)

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Ahri in a chair adjacent from him; she woke up and looked around. "I'm free" she looked at her hands and felt herself just to make sure. She turned to him and jumped him,, causing the two of them to fall out of the chair, Ahri took the opportunity and instigated another make out session with him with their hand roaming each other's bodies. "I love the accent" she said, "I aim to please" he replied, after making out and groping each other for a few more minutes, they got up and looked around "now where exactly are we?" she asked.

They looked down as the fox from earlier appeared in a puff of smoke. "Did you find anything interesting" Naruto asked the fox nodded and opened its mouth. The conversation between the third hokage and the toad sage was played in full for them to hear. "So that's what he's up to" Naruto said. "If it makes you feel any better, when Sarutobi used your chakra to rejuvenate himself, I passed along untraceable amounts of my dark chakra into him. So far he's collected enough to give himself chakra poisoning once triggered." Ahri said. "Excellent, you're dismissed Shippo" the fox bowed its head and disappeared. "Now, how do we get out of here" Naruto turned around and looked at the control desk that he landed on earlier. He found a switch for the lights and flicked it on.

One by one the overhead lights in the vault activated, showing the two what looked like rows of human sized capsules each with a birdlike symbol imprinted on the cover and names underneath the symbols. Naruto went to each one and inspected the names of each one. 'Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Kagari, Akitsu, Yume, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, Himeko, Toyotama, Yomi, Mitsuha, Mitsuki, Yahan, Kaho, Musubi, Haihane, Benitsubasa, and Kusano' **(A.N:/ I think I got who the majority of who was asked in the reviews) **Naruto went back to the control desk "what's on the capsules" Ahri asked "names not only that I can sense living people in the capsules, but they're in stasis." Naruto replied. He found the switch to open the capsules and pulled it. The capsules all opened one by one with a hiss and a gust of steam coming from inside. Once the capsules fully opened the occupants started to wake up. Naruto noticed that a majority of them had amazing bodies that the girls he knew in the village would go on a murdering spree for, also they were all naked. He quickly put on a pair on sunglasses in an attempt to hide his prying eyes, only for Ahri to notice and smirk 'I'm going to have fun teasing him, but who are these people, and why do they have strange energy in their bodies?' she wondered. "Ugh, where are we?" Karasuba asked holding her head. "I don't know, I had the ship eject us to a safe spot and it may have crashed nearby" answered Matsu finding her glasses.

"To answer your question, you are currently in what looks like and underground bunker deep beneath the surface, I just so happened to land here when I was falling to my supposed death." Naruto answered getting their attention. The girls looked at him and some of them openly blushed 'he looks so hot/ handsome' were their collective thought Kusano thought 'big brother looks cool' the Sekirei then noticed the woman next to him, or more importantly her ears and tails. "Now, I am curious as to who you are, you look like humans but I can sense that you have a strange power inside each of you." "We are Sekirei, extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. However unlike humans who train to raise their abilities and skills, ours are powered through the love the Ashikabi has for their Sekirei. An Ashikabi is the destined ones that a Sekirei will react to and search for." Miya answered.

"Fascinating, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, next to me is my Lover Ahri the nine tailed fox, I accidently discovered this vault with your capsules when I fell through the roof" he pointed to the big hole in the ceiling, curious the girls looked up the hole, only to see how far under they were from the surface. "Um, how did you survive the fall, no normal person would be able to?" Kagari asked. "Well I'm not normal to start with and I would've died if it wasn't for Ahri here." He pointed the Ahri "when he crashed through the roof, he just happened to land on the control desk" she pointed to the desk that had a huge dent on it. "The reason as to why I healed him is because I'm the only one to love him whereas he is hated by everyone else." "What do you mean by that, he looks loveable" said Kazehana causing the other Sekirei to shake their heads in agreement. "Well back up on the surface, everyone hated me and saw me as a monster unfit to live or to be under their thumbs," Naruto explained his story to the Sekirei, and by the end of it some of them were crying for the young man.

"How could they be so cruel towards you?" asked Uzume asked through her tears. "It's human nature to fear what they don't understand, of course the leader of my former home stoked the flames of revenge by leaving me to the wolves, and he had hopes that I would be his weapon of mass destruction to his enemies and those that would not bow to him. I plan to prove him wrong, that I am not his to use like a tool for his _oh so glorious village, _eventually I will move to my true home, but for now I have some things to settle here.

Naruto turned around and started working on a computer, typing in commands and bringing up a map of the elemental nations. "Earlier before I woke you all up, I noticed that before your ship crashed, it sent out a satellite that is currently circling the earth." He brought up a larger image of the E.N. "we are right here" he pointed to a red dot in the land of Fire. "And your ship just so happens to have landed here he pointed to an Island located off the coast of the land of fire. "Coincidentally, your ship crashed into my clan's home, but unfortunately I'm the only survivor of my clan." "What do you mean" asked Yomi.

Naruto proceeded to tell them what the fox summon told him earlier. The Sekirei were shocked and angered as to why his clan was wiped out. "The only question I have left is how do we get out of here?" Naruto asked. As he looked around and toyed with things, Ahri took the opportunity to get the Sekirei dressed in their outfits that they had stored in a compartment of their respective capsules. "Aha, found it." Naruto uncovered what looked like a circular base with a glass panel on it with a control board on a stand next to it. "That's the emergency teleporter." Matsu said. "Amazing, anyway let's go" "wait" Musubi said "what is it" Naruto asked curiously "Um, remember when lady Miya said that a Sekirei will search to be with their Ashikabi?" "Yes, it was interesting to listen to." Naruto responded "well, all of us are reacting to you." She finished with a huge blush adorning her face. "Wait, are you saying that I am the Ashikabi to all of you?" Naruto questioned. They all nodded back, he turned to Ahri "are you ok with this" he asked her "I'm ok with it, besides its time you are shown love and compassion, but I will be the top woman who got you first." She answered "ok, if she's ok with it, so am I. so how do I become your Ashikabi?" he asked, only for him to be pounced upon by the multiple Sekirei.

**Chapter 2 done.**

**This chapter took a bit longer than expected, but I got it done. Please review and let me know what you guys think, also do you guys think I need a beta reader/author? Anyway, I have other stories planned on the way so if you could give me some ideas that would be appreciated**

**HellisFun21 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto; Destined Love CH. 3**

**Now, to answer some reviewer questions. 1. Naruto is a lot smarter than everyone in konoha sees him as, he just hides his intelligence by acting like a naive idiotic boy, his level of intelligence is on par with the Nara's, but while they focus on shinobi combat and shogi, Naruto is more technologically intelligent plus his mind is mind is kind of like Sylar's from Heroes (TV show) where if he studies machinery of a few minutes, he knows how to work it. I will be giving examples in the story that relate to Naruto's pranks. 2. I was reminded in a review of a couple Sekirei that I forgot to add. & 3. Some of the Naruto girls will try to 'free' the Sekirei from Naruto's 'evil' influence; we all know how that will go.**

**Story start**

Naruto sat in a chair as the transparent wings of the last Sekirei he winged faded away. "So, what now?" he asked.

"We are now your Sekirei, Naruto" aid Miya with a loving smile on her face, the others nodded.

"Well, now that the light show is over can we leave now? It's getting stuffy in here" said Ahri as she was brushing her tails with an ornate hairbrush.

"Ok" Naruto got up and went to the teleporter; he pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever, causing the machine to activate and light up. Then he walked over to the control desk and activated the self-destruct sequence. "SELT-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED, YOU NOW HAVE 5 MINUTES TO EVACUATE" was played across the speakers "that's our cue to leave." Naruto said he went over to the teleporter typed in a location provided by the satellite. The Sekirei all got on the teleporter and Naruto pushed the button which caused them to disappear in a swirl of white light **(1)**.

He then grabbed Ahri by her waist, pulled her into the teleporter and pressed the button, teleporting them to the Sekirei. Everyone appeared on the surface next to the ravine that Naruto fell in. Naruto put his hand to his ear and heard the distant sound of an explosion as the Vault disappeared in a ball of blue light.

"Now, let's head to the village." he said, the girls were happy to oblige him, Kusano perched herself on Naruto's shoulder's as they walked back to the Leaf village

(One week before the finals)

Naruto was walking down through the marketplace with his new walking cane, in actuality it was a thin slightly curved sword that looked like a cane with its special sheath, the blade itself was sharper then a surgeon general's sharpest scalpel, sheath was made out of a special metal that kept the blade forever sharp and was pitch black with a silver dragon design snaking up it, the handle of the sword was made out of the same metal as the sheath and was fashioned to look like a wooden handle grip, finally the pommel of the cane was decorated with a fox head molded out of titanium with a ruby and sapphire as its eyes. He wore a black top hat that had four leaf clover imprinted onto the curved brim side (courtesy of Kusano for good luck) as he was walking to his favorite ramen stand he thought back to what he heard when he re-entered the village.

(Flashback)

"_Did you hear, lord Jiraiya pushed the Uzumaki kid to his death." Said one civilian_

"_Really, well let me go congratulate the man." Said the other_

"_What, why?"_

"_The little brat was always a monster biding its time to kill everyone here; the Toad Sage just did a favor for all of us."_

"_C'mon, man don't be harsh, I mean the kid pulled a couple pranks here and there, but he doesn't seem like a monster"_

_With Naruto and his Harem, the Sekirei were getting angry at what they were hearing, Naruto could feel their rage through the link and said "just ignore them, it's just words" the Sekirei calmed down instantly, reminding themselves that Naruto wanted to reveal himself at the finals. Ahri of course had her features hidden by a special illusion that only the Sekirei and Naruto himself could see past. The group eventually got to the housing district; Naruto brought a rather big and spacious house for them with his parent's money (perks of being the son of a kage, lots of money), and went out with the girls to get needs and wants for the house. After they got everything, Naruto went out for a walk and told the Sekirei and Ahri to meet some people and look around._

(Flashback end)

In a nearby bookstore Matsu and Kochou were checking out books with their money. Matsu managed to find the adult section of the bookstore and was currently giggling like a school girl

"Hehehehehe, this will be great reference for my experiments with Naruto." She whispered

"Matsu, don't you think this is a bit immature?" Kochou asked

"Nonsense, you will be my lovely assistant when I start the experiments'" she replied causing Kochou to blush up a storm, thinking of Naruto naked.

(With Kazehana, Uzume and Yahan)

The busty trio entered a bar that was currently hosting a drinking contest the girls sat down at a table and ordered drinks for themselves, after 10 minutes and an impressive amount of empty sake cups the trio managed to attract a large crowd with their amount of cups, the teachers of the 12 infamous genin were there as well

"Who are the beauties?" slurred Kakashi heavily inebriated from amount of alcohol he consumed, which wasn't much.

"don't know, but they look like they'll be good lays" slurred Asuma, not realizing Kurenai was next to him and lost all respect for her former boyfriend. The two men challenged the Sekirei trio, seeing as they beat everyone else in the drinking contest by cheating with chakra boosting their alcohol tolerance. They quickly lost against the girls, they collected the prize money. When Asuma tried to take the money that was _'rightfully his'_ Yahan pulled out her curved dagger and placed it at Asuma's throat "you lost, get over it" she left with Kazehana and Uzume, leaving an angry Asuma and Kakashi.

(With Musubi, Kaho, and the others)

The two Sekirei dressed like shrine maidens and the others were in the shopping district getting food for the group.

"Let's check the list." Said Musubi as she pulled out a shopping list from inside her top and read it out loud.

Shi, Yomi, and Yashima get the fruits

Hibiki and Hikari get the vegetables

Mitsuha, Mitsuki, and Himeko get the meat and poultry

Toyotama and Taki get the desserts

Finally Musubi and Kaho get the rice and grains

With that said the girls split up to get the assigned foods.

(With Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Kagari, and Yume)

The four women were sitting in a clearing by a lake.

"So, Yume, what do you think of Naruto?" asked Kagari

"I find him to be the kindest person to be with, he radiates happiness, joy, and excitement together with calmness, level headed, and a deep caring for us." Yume said

"What do you think of him Tsukiumi?" she asked the water Sekirei

"I find my husband to be more of a man than the cretins that dare claim that they are better than him, yet would stoop so low as to harm a child" she said thinking back to Naruto's story **(2)**

"Ah, he is wonderful" Akitsu said.

"well, I find enjoyable to be around" said Kagari

The women continued talking about their Ashikabi

(With Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane)

The three were currently in a dango shop, eating a large plate of Dango and drinking soda.

"Karasuba, what did you buy from the weapon shop earlier?" asked Haihane

"Oh, this" Karasuba flicked her wrist as a hidden blade popped out of her sleeve; she showed it to the other two and retracted it. **(3)**

"Speaking of cool things, I got these gloves that harden to the durability of diamonds when I want them two" Benitsubasa said showing off her gloves

"I got this seal etched into my clawed gauntlets that keeps them as sharp as a scalpel" Haihane said as she picked up a dango stick and munched on it.

Anko then walked in, "I'm getting my special plate" she told the cashier

"Actually, were all sold out" he said

"WHAT, WHO TOOK THEM ALL!" she yelled as she grabbed the man by his shirt, frightened the man pointed to Karasuba. Anko pushed him back and stomped over to the blade mistress and looked at her in anger.

"Need something?" Karasuba said as she finished her grape soda.

"Yeah, give me back my dango." Anko said in anger.

"Oh, you mean these" Karasuba picked up a dango stick and ate it in front of Anko, slowly.

"Mmmm, tasty" She said

"THAT'S IT." Anko threw a punch at her, only for Karasuba to react faster and pin Anko to the table and put her wrist to her throat.

"You know, if you wanted to lose your life today, you could've asked" she said as the hidden blade popped out and was pressed against the snake woman's jugular.

Benitsubasa and Haihane watched on in amusement while finishing the dango.

(With Miya and Kusano)

The two walked into a park with a bunch of plant life growing. Kusano ran forward and started playing with the scenery. Miya just giggled and watched her; she pulled out a book titled 'star-crossed lovers' and began to read, occasionally looking up to make sure Kusano wasn't hurting herself.

(Back with Naruto)

The young man just finished his meal and paid Ayame and Teuchi. He walked towards the Hokage tower as a large crowd was there; he managed to get a good view of who was speaking. It was Sarutobi.

"Greetings, civilians and shinobi, it is my deepest regret to inform you that one out own has recently passed." He announced

"Who was it" asked Shikamaru

"He was your classmate, Naruto Uzumaki"

A brief silence passed over the crowd, then a majority of the crowd cheered and chanted "the demon's dead" and quickly dispersed to spread the news. Naruto spotted the genin he mingled with in the past and judged their reactions.

Sakura and Ino were giddy with happiness now that the nuisance was gone and wouldn't bother 'their' Sasuke

Kiba and Neji smirked thinking 'the loser couldn't amount to anything/ Hinata will be mine'

Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, and Shino all had poker faces remembering that it was common to lose someone in the line of duty. So they just shrugged.

Hinata, to his slight surprise was smiling he read her mind and heard 'the monster's dead, too bad I didn't get to kill him myself'

Naruto mentally told himself 'I knew something was off about them' he then left for home

(Naruto's house)

When Naruto got stepped in his house he noticed a trail of rose petals on the ground, he put up his hat, coat and cane. As he followed the petals, the scent of what he dubbed 'love candles' entered his nose. Getting a basic idea of what he was going to find, he walked up to the door of his room and opened it.

He saw Ahri sitting on her knees on the king sized bed with her hands between her thighs; she was also naked, showing off her amazing figure. Her tails were splayed across the bed and her ears were flattened against her head as a sign of seduction.

"Hello, lover boy" she greeted him as he looked at her

"Hello to you too foxy lady" he replied smirking as he started undressing himself

"Care to join me?" she asked, running her hands down her body, making sure to squeeze her breasts and tease her 'holes'.

"Couldn't think of anything better" he said as he removed his last article of clothing. He turned around and locked the door.

**XXLEMONXX**

When he turned around and walked to the foot of the bed, she leaned forward and planted her lips on his, which then turned into a steamy make-out session. She reached down and began stroking his dick; he responded by first fondling her boobs, then rubbing his fingers against her pussy.

"Stop teasing me" she gasped

"As you wish" he pushed his index and middle finger inside her and began fingering her. He started running his other hand through her tails, remembering that her tails were sensitive to the touch. She started to stroke faster, he responded by going faster and stimulating her pleasure centers by sending small jolts of electricity along her tails, which was causing her to pant and blush up a storm

"That's cheating" she managed to moan out before she was brought to a mind-blowing orgasm, squirting her juices all over the bed. She grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and pulled him onto the bed. She wasted no time in getting to her prize. She slowly ran her tongue along the bottom of his manhood and fondled his balls. Looking at his eyes as lust danced across them, she decided to take it a step further. Closing her eyes, she took his dick into her mouth, inch by inch. When she reached the base she opened her eyes and looked to his as she bobbed her head. First slowly, then getting faster. Ahri started making gagging and gobbling sounds to bring him closer to the edge. Soon she was sucking him off like a professional pornstar.

"I'm Cumming" he moaned, she stopped at the base and let his seed burst into her mouth, Ahri added suction as she pulled back, planning to get every last drop, moaning loudly the entire time. She took his dick out of her mouth, which was now covered in heavy amounts of her saliva. She kissed the tip, opened her mouth to show Naruto how much sperm was coating the insides of her mouth and made a show of swallowing it.

"Now for the main event." She climbed up his body until her pussy was pressed against his dick; Ahri grabbed the big shtick and rubbed her womanhood over it getting a moan from them both. She sat up on her knees as she was straddling him, Ahri lowered herself on his pole and groaned in pleasure as her walls were stretched to accommodate his size once they were pelvis-to-pelvis, she started bouncing up and down creating the wet sound of bodies meeting in the age old ritual of love. She leaned back as he sat up; she placed her hands behind her as she was receiving the best fucking from her lover. Naruto placed his mouth over nipple and played with it, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her.

"More, I want more" she moaned out. Naruto complied by going faster and harder. Eventually the two were brought over the edge as she cried out her release and he moaned as his jizz blasted its way into her pussy and womb.

They both panted as he pulled out, she closed her legs to keep the his hot spunk in her and said

"Naruto I want to try anal."

"You sure" he asked, knowing that it might harm her.

"Yes, I want to give myself to you fully: she said as she looked into his eyes, full of love.

"Ok" she laid on her back, spread her tails over the bead and brought her legs up to an angle exposing her puckered rose to him, he spread her legs and watched as his sperm now flowed out of her now open pussy. He got some of it on his finger and rubbed it over her clenched hole; he inserted his finger into her as she relaxed herself. He pulled his finger out and lined up his dick.

"You ready?" he asked

"I'm all yours" she said seductively

He slowly pushed himself in, getting a groan from them both, once he bottomed out he waited until she was ready. She nodded and he slowly pulled out and pushed in, after a little while of that he started going faster and harder, her sweat, pussy juices and his sperm leaked down to the opening, lubing it more. Ahri was moaning audibly and her voice getting higher with each thrust, she started playing with her breasts; Naruto was giving it his all, thrusting and playing with her clit, the fire in their loins burning hotter. Ahri grabbed Naruto's head and pulled it to hers, placing a heavy kiss on his lips and started making out with him. Naruto sent one final thrust forward, before stopping balls deep as he blasted his seed in her insides. Ahri for her part reached the highest octave with her voice and screamed/moaned out the orgasm as she squirted out her pussy juices onto his pelvis, and felt his seed shoot into her body.

**XX END LEMONXX (4)**

As the two collapsed on the bed, energy spent, Naruto asked

"How did I do?"

"You're a champ, we'll be doing that a lot more. Maybe with the Sekirei in the future." she giggled.

The two just laid there in the afterglow of their raunchy/passionate sex session

**Chapter end**

**Star Trek reboot film warp beam**

**I can't type Shakespearian well, so just think she is speaking it.**

**Hidden blades from assassins creed**

**My first lemon, woohoo.**

**Alright, 3****rd**** chapter done, tell me what you guys think and leave a review, I was originally going to post this on Tuesday as a present for you guys despite being my birthday. But I was busy and I was currently typing the next chapter for my Naruto/ multiple crossover story that has elements of DmC, Marvel vs. Capcom, League of Legends, Metal Gear Rising, Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon, Call of Duty Zombies, Castlevania, Sekirei, Rosario Vampire, and Queens Blade and more. Check it out; it's going to be pretty badass.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for Naruto Destined Love is up, as to answer the questions, yes he will take the things the village stole from him, and yes I know he is presumed dead but he will reveal he is still alive, but he won't be staying with the leaf, he will leave them for a better life with his girls. Anyway let the story begin.**

(day before the finals)

We find the Sekirei and Ahri relaxing in the hot springs, relaxing their sore and exhausted bodies from the love making orgy that ensued when Ahri tempted the others.

_(Flashback)_

_The Sekirei got home to find the scent of fresh scented candles burning and Naruto and Ahri were nowhere to be found, sensing something was off; Miya had the girls put away the brought food, and started searching the house. As they looked around for their Ashikabi, Akitsu was drawn by the smell of strawberries, she followed the scent and found Ahri sitting on the master bed drying her hair with a towel as another was wrapped around her body showing off her curves. Silently like a real ninja, the ice maiden snuck up on the fox woman and caught the scent of Naruto on her, which made Akitsu curious. She reached out and cupped Ahri's breasts. _

"_Akitsu what are you doing" asked Ahri with mild humor, only to moan in lust as her breasts were fondled "Naruto's scent is on you, I want some" she said. Ahri was about to say something when Akitsu's lips crashed into hers and she snaked her tongue into her mouth, she felt her towel get pulled off and looked to her left and saw Karasuba and Matsu with predatory smirks on their faces as they stripped clothes._

_Naruto was dressed and in the kitchen drinking Long Island Iced Tea when the others found him. "Husband" Tsukiumi asked "yes" said "how come there are candles burning inside" "you know, just because" he slyly answered._

_Just then Ahri's voice screamed out from upstairs "OH GOD, THIS FEELS SO GOOD, DON'T STOP, AND I'LL TELL YOU HOW TO GET INTO NARUTO'S PANTS. YES I'M CUMMING" Naruto turned to look at the Sekirei and saw Miya giving him a sweet smile that promised pain "Naruto, what happened while we were gone" Naruto, who didn't realize the imminent danger, replied "Ahri and I were bonding earlier, why you want to as well" he asked unaware of the innuendo he just made. Miya just stared at him like a deer in headlights as the others (minus Kusano) blushed up a storm, just then chains made of ice wrapped around Naruto and whisked him to the master bedroom the Sekirei gave chase, Miya put Kusano on the couch and put on cartoons for the little one_

"_Stay here until I call you later ok" "ok" Miya gave the green girl Naruto's top hat to wear as she went upstairs._

_The sight she with the other Sekirei found was amusing, Naruto was chained to the ceiling as Ahri was held down by Karasuba as Matsu was stroking her tails causing Ahri to pant with a huge blush on her face, Akitsu was sitting in a chair, looking up at Naruto with a small blush on her face, also the four women were all naked. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" _

"_While you were out with the girls, Ahri wanted to show me how much she cared for me in the best way possible, pure unadulterated sex." Naruto said with a cheesy grin on his face. This caused everyone to blush, Ahri goaded them on further by saying "if you want to feel amazing, join us" she had Akitsu remove the ice chains holding Naruto and unzipped his pants and pulled them down revealing Naruto's package to the Sekirei. Ahri took the initiative and began pleasuring her man. "Mmm, you want some?" she asked coyly, causing the Sekirei to either blush, drool, have a nosebleed, or all three. Miya turned around and closed the door making sure it was locked, she turned around and started removing her kimono "since we are winged by Naruto, this will further consummate our bonds, now" she let her outfit fall off her nude body, the others following suit "lets see who is the better lover" with that all the girls jumped the nude Naruto. For the next couple of hours the sounds of pleasure and passion came from the locked room._

_(Flashback end)_

"I never thought he could be so... good" sighed Matsu as she sank deeper into the hot waters as the others agreed they were all naked except Kusano who wore a one piece swimsuit with a flower imprint on the front. "I didn't know Akitsu was a completely different person when it comes to sex, isn't that right Ms. Ice Nympho" said Kazehana as she massaged Akitsu's shoulders, the normally quiet ice woman surprised everyone with how dominating she was to the other Sekirei by using her control over ice to bring them lots of pleasure, of course she pretty much commanded Naruto to pound an imprint of her shapely rear into the bed and fuck her into sexual exhaustion. All Sekirei had different play styles when it came to the art of sex; Miya, and Tsukiumi were surprisingly submissive, Matsu and Kochou were a raunchy one wanting to try new positions, Kagari, Yume, and Yahan were sexual deviants, Kazehana and Uzume were playful with a touch of sex-nymph/role-play, Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane were liked being punished like naughty sluts that acted badly, Musubi and Kaho were passionate at first but got into a sexual frenzy that wanted to do everything in their power to please Naruto once they got his sperm in them. The others were like co-dependent partners.

Kusano didn't understand what they meant and asked "what are you talking about?" "I'll tell you when you're older" answered Miya, patting Kusano's head causing her to pout with a childish growl; she went back to playing with her rubber ducky's'.

Just then the girls from the konoha 12 plus Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, Hana, and the mothers of some of the genin walked into the hot springs. "Its you" Anko said as she spotted Karasuba, "Yes, it's me" the black Sekirei answered with sarcasm. "What do you mean Anko" Kurenai asked, wondering why Anko was so riled up. "This is the one that stole all my favorite dango" she said with feminine fury in her eyes. "Its just sweets" Karasuba replied with a look of boredom on her face. "No its not, it's the food of the gods, I will hurt anyone who says different, there is only one person who escaped my wrath when he ate my food." She said as she was glowing red with anger "who was it" asked mebuki haruno, sakura's mother. "The fox brat Naruto Uzumaki" Anko said with a huff. This caused a few reactions; the Sekirei plus Ahri were smiling, thinking back to how much fun it was to be around him. The genin all had frowns on their faces thinking of the idiot that annoyed them to no end. Kurenai and her friends all thought back to the young boy who pulled pranks across the village, the mother's minus Mebuki all thought back to the young boy who was full of happiness despite everyone hating him. Mebuki just decided to open her big mouth and say "well im glad the little monster's dead, good riddance"

This just made the Sekirei plus Ahri glare at the elder Haruno in anger, how dare she mock him. "Yeah, mom's right, the loser was always get between me and my Sasuke" sakura said with usual fan girl mode talk. Ino added her two cents by calling Naruto a lonesome idiot when her mother grabbed her by her ear. "Ow, mom" "I will not have my daughter make fun of the one who fended off her bullies when they picked on her because she liked flowers" "what do you mean" asked Ino rubbing her red ear. "Really, you don't remember the little blond haired boy who chased the bullies away when they picked on you when you were younger" Ino remained silent as her mother continued "who wanted to be your friend when you had none, it was Naruto, you promised to be his friend all those years ago in the park, but look at you now, chasing after a boy that doesn't even acknowledge you, you tossed away your friendship for what, a chance to be with the 'best person ever'? Either you grow out of your fan girl stage or I will personally set you straight Ino" said her mother with authority in her voice.

"Wow, from the way you talked about him, you liked the little pup" said Tsume

"I'm just sad that the boy who reminded me so much of Kushina is now gone, and the village is singing praises for his death" she said

"hey, you have the same marks that Naruto had on his face" said TenTen pointing at Ahri, "these are my birthmarks" Ahri said running a finger over her whisker marks "are you related to the loser" asked Sakura with annoyance, "I don't know of this Naruto, but I heard from others of his treatment in this place, I see him as a brave soul that shines above everyone else's." Ahri lied about not knowing him 'don't say anything, just keep calm, everyone still thinks he's dead' she said telepathically to the Sekirei.

Sakura and the others looked at Ahri and the Sekirei, more specifically their bodies and noticed how outmatched they were in the about everything. "You better leave my sasuke alone" yelled sakura, thinking that they were going to seduce and take the Uchiha away. "Who" asked Miya

"You never heard of sasuke Uchiha" asked Sakura with shock on her face. "He is the best ninja in existence, even better than the kages, he" she proceeded to spew out the biggest of fan girl bullshit, explaining why sasuke was the greatest. The only one who listened was her mother, who had joy spread over her face as she agreed with everything her daughter said.

By the time she was done (2 hours later) she saw that everyone had left except her mother, "come on, sakura, apparently they don't know greatness when they see it" the mother and daughter left the vacant hot springs.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto snuck out of a hidden tunnel carrying a rather hefty book containing his clan secrets, knowledge seals, and more. He also drained the leaf village vault of its money that belonged to him and Minato, he pretty much left them with scraps/ basically nothing after he took everything that was his, which was A LOT.

As he walked home he smelled Miya's fabulous cooking and smiled. Today was a good day to be him.

(Day of the Finals)

The stadium was packed with people ranging from commoners to Daimyo's; everyone was here to see the promising ninja. After everyone calmed down, the third hokage made his peaceful *cough*utter bullshit* speech on how the villages made the exams as an adversity to war, blah, blah, blah, he sucks monkey dick, and that peace will reign between villages and their allies. As everyone cheered Ahri and the Sekirei got seats, which conveniently were next to the konoha 12, and their teachers and families.

"Oh great, the bimbo's are here." Sakura retorted, only for Karasuba to cut her cheek with her sword for the insult "next time you insult us just because were better looking than you, I will make you squeal like a pig" she whispered into Sakura's ear, forever scarring her with the gleam of bloodlust in her eyes and a smile that would make Orochimaru green with envy.

As the stands were calming down for the first fight, a puddle of ink formed out of the ground and Naruto, in his usual attire, plus a colored scarf wrapped around his neck rose from the puddle, tilted his hat up to show his eyes and asked

"Did I miss the show?"

**4****th**** chapter done, the scarf he is wearing is the same scarf the 4****th**** doctor wears, just thought I'd put it in there to go with his outfit. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and have fun**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for Naruto; Destined Love is here, I know some of you are angry at me for leaving a cliffhanger, but not to worry, this is the chapter you have been waiting for. Naruto will kick ass and break away from the hellhole called the leaf village it will be split into two parts, this is part one; I will take into consideration on the ones that care for Naruto and maybe they will join him when he leaves for the rebuilt whirlpool village, as for fighting there will be plenty of action, not so much in this chapter, but in the next chapter there will.**

**Story Start**

The people in the stadium were confused except Ahri and the Sekirei, they knew it was Naruto. "Who is he?" asked Kurenai, as she was curious to who the new-comer was, "don't worry, I won't let him get near my girlfriend" said Asuma as he tried to put his arm around her, only for the gen-jutsu mistress to twist his arm in a painful manner, "what are you doing" gasped out Asuma. "You think I didn't hear what you said about those women at the bar, were through, pig." She let go of his arm, "You're making a big mistake, Kurenai" said Asuma "I made the mistake of dating you" she said with anger.

Ahri clapped for Kurenai. "Good to see you are not letting him control you illusion mistress." Kurenai looked at Ahri and asked "how to you know me?" she asked "I know that your skills while great, need some improvement if you want to earn the title of Queen of Illusions" said Ahri as she made a few ethereal pink hearts float from the palm of her hand while giggling.

"Who are you" asked Genma, the referee for to finals, as he was wondering who the new person was. "I go by many names; the most unpredictable shinobi ever, the idiot, the prank king, the demon scourge of the leaf village, monster child, etc. etc…" the people in the stands were slowly coming to terms on who this person was from the names they gave him and were growing more fearful by the minute. "But my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he took off his hat and bowed to the proctor and the visitors in the stands.

"How, you were reported dead" asked Gaara. "Do you really think that I would die from a little fall, besides I still owe you a promise" he smirked as Gaara remembered their promise that Naruto made him in the preliminaries. "Of course, forgive my impudence" said the sand ninja which shocked his siblings; he never acted this way to anyone. "Not to worry brother, I will help you and your close friend after the finals, you can count on that" Naruto smirked, which confused others, only Gaara and Ahri knew what he was talking about. "Now, we should start the finals" said Naruto "I can't let you do that, young Uzumaki, you were reported dead and there's no way to confirm if you really are Naruto Uzumaki" said the Third Hokage, next to him were the fourth Kazekage (Orochimaru), the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi, the Third Tsuchikage Onoki, and the Fourth Raikage A.

"When I was 7 years old I played a village wide prank that consisted of resetting the sewer system machinery to regurgitate everything that was put in them at noon, pretty much making everyone's afternoon the worst time to use the bathroom." He said with a smirk.

The leaders of the allied mothers force (Ino's mother, Setsuna Yamanaka, Chouji's mother, Shinji Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, and Yoshino Nara in particular) all remembered that they, they knew only Naruto was capable of pulling something off like that and were glad they were nowhere near any pipes leading to the sewers, their husbands were not so lucky. "Wait that was you" cried out Anko who remembered that horrid day, all her Dango was ruined on that day. "Yes that was me, who else do you think could break into the waste management facility and pull something grand and spectacular like that." Naruto replied with a smile. He did have a point, he wasn't known as the prank king for nothing. "ok, you managed to prove that it is really you, but I can't let you compete, Naruto" Hiruzen said with a hidden smirk, trying to keep the young man under his thumb.

At this Naruto let out a chuckle that was worthy of the top ten most evil chuckles, hell Karasuba felt herself getting wet from the chuckle, the people of Konoha and its visitors were secretly terrified of it, the only ones that weren't affected were Ahri and the Sekirei. "Really, you want to play that card? Ok, if I was Sasuke Uchiha, and I was late, you would just give me unlimited time extension because I'm the 'last Uchiha' and you secretly love kissing the boy's ass." This caused the Hokage to growl and the other Kages to smirk, this guy had balls. "also, how would it look to the clients, favoring one shinobi over countless others, going so far as to postpone his disqualification just to keep on his good graces, that's sad Hiruzen, and if you do not me compete in the finals, I will reveal to everyone in this _'grand and glorious'_ village the real reason as to why the Uchiha clan was wiped out, along with many more of your dirty little secrets" to further intimidate the old man, Naruto pulled out a black book titled 'the secret journal of Hiruzen Sarutobi'

Sarutobi was freaking out. "How did you get that?" he asked, scared of what the Uzumaki will reveal "I have my ways, now will you let me proceed or will I have to read a couple of your dark secrets and personal actions as Hokage?" "Alright, you may continue, now, hand over that book" Hiruzen demanded. "I think not old monkey, I'm going to hold onto it for safekeeping" he put the book away and looked at the proctor "shall we begin". Up in the stands, the civilian council, and the two elders were freaking out, how did the demon brat get his hands on Konoha's black book of dirty secrets and deeds?

"Ok, without further preparations, let the Finals begin, will Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki step forward." The two stepped forward as the rest went to the fighter's box. "Begin" Genma stepped back to avoid getting hit. "Just give up, loser, your no match for me, fate has decided that I win today, it has been decreed." Neji said smugly, "ok two things, stop spouting nonsensical crap about fate, you're making Yume look bad with all the super fate shit." Naruto said. "why should I care" "because while you preach about fate and how it coddles you, her title has to do with fate, plus the fact that she can sense people that are fated to be with one another, so you can consider her the best matchmaker ever, she makes it her job/ goal to help people find their perfect soul mates. Secondly, stop blaming everyone for your father's death; if you really want his body back, I'm sure I could work something out with the Raikage." Naruto finished. "how exactly are you going to work with that barbarian" angrily said Neji, making the Raikage and his body guards, killer bee and Yugito angry at the young boy for his insult.

Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out the Second Hokage's 'Sword of the Thunder God' and activated it. Causing the crowd to gasp, "Where did you get that" demanded Neji "I picked it of the thief's corpse after I killed him" Naruto answered simply "that sword belongs in Konoha, it is a priceless artifact and weapon" said Neji "really, and who do you think made this weapon, Konoha? Please this sword was a gift to Tobirama Senju as a sign of peace between the land of fire and thunder crafted by the best weapon smith in the land of thunder at the time the Second Raikage's cousin to be exact, but thanks to the fool Sarutobi, that treaty was almost broken, besides, what do you say Lord Raikage, this sword for the body of Hyuuga Hizashi?" he turned to look at the muscle-bound Kage "you make a very interesting proposition, young man, I accept you deal" answered A.

"Great, now let's get back to fighting" said Naruto as he stored away the sword, and faced the teen. "It doesn't matter; I will break you in front of Hinata and prove that you are useless, just like her" said Neji. "Are you expecting me to defend Hinata from your insults?" asked Naruto "of course you both love each other" answered Neji, only for Naruto to chuckle "what makes you think that, sure I made that small vow to beat you, but I didn't make it for her, I made it so under a ruse to trick everyone into thinking that I was still a short idiot boy, besides she could've beaten you with one move, this to be exact." Naruto snapped his fingers as Neji's curse mark activated, causing him to cry out in pain. Naruto snapped his fingers again and Neji collapsed.

"You see, Neji, the thing that you don't realize is that because of the seal on your forehead, the infamous caged bird seal that your clan still uses is a tweaked version of a seal that my clan used during the early years of the shinobi states to keep track on prisoners and thieves, sure they didn't like using it, but back then drastic measures had to be made, for ones secrets to be kept hidden."

""what clan, you're just an orphan brat" said Neji, Naruto actually kicked him in the chest making him fly back; Naruto appeared behind him in a black flash and clotheslined Neji to the ground. Groaning in pain, Neji tried to get up, only for Naruto to slam his boot onto Neji's back pushing back to the ground. "Back to what I was saying, my clan has a bigger foothold and prowess than yours, but I am one of the few left ever since Whirlpool Village fell and the survivors were scattered through the nations. If you are curious as to what clan I am talking about, they were called the Uzumaki clan, one that my mother originated from."

"And they fell like dogs" said Neji trying to insult Naruto, Naruto unsheathed his cane sword and stabbed Neji in the shoulder, causing the Hyuuga to cry out in pain. "You know, if you keep insulting my fallen clan, I may just put you in a coma, Anyway as I was saying, the Uzumaki were masters of seal and the arts of fuinjutsus. Which led them to be feared and respected throughout the land, the official story was that they were taken down by the combined might of Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind villages, but I know the real secret and reason as to why they fell, but I will deal with that later. The reason as to why I can manipulate your seal is because I trained my skills in seals to where I can activate any seal, regardless of what it is, to activate it or undo it as if I was the one who created it."

"Now as to the reason as to why I don't particularly care for your cousin, is because I know the real reason she wanted to get close to me, which is to kill me. And I don't date women who want to take my life for stupid reasons" he continued "when the Hokage announced my 'death' I read your reactions, not surprising as to what I found, when I read her mind I heard 'the monster's dead, too bad I didn't get to kill him myself', now does that seem like someone I would associate myself with?"

In the stands Kurenai turned towards her daughter-figure and saw that she had a look of anger and hatred towards the Uzumaki, she was shocked. Was this really the young girl who claimed to love Naruto? "Of course everyone from my graduation hates my guts for stupid reasons, the only exception is Lee. But, I digress the feeling is mutual."

Naruto turned to look at the people who were his classmates, "I no longer see you as people who I should trust, your parents taught you better than that, but you wanted to 'fit in' with the cool kids at the academy, and joined in on hurting me and bullying me, we are no longer acquaintances." He said coldly. He turned back to Neji "as for you, I have a special punishment for your actions to Karin Uzumaki in the Forest of Death, consider it payback for her injuries" he crouched down and pulled off Neji's headband, revealing the caged bird seal. Naruto focused his chakra into his left thumb and pressed onto the center of the seal, Neji cried out in pain as he felt the seal activate and seal his dojutsu and related fighting skills away, pulling his hand back, Naruto placed it onto Neji's torso where his chakra coil is and sealed that away permanently, rendering the _'great'_ Neji Hyuuga to a simple civilian.

"Were done here, you lost" said Naruto as he removed his sword from the downed boy and sheathed it. Looking at the proctor, Naruto asked "Are you going to call the match?" Genma regained his stupor and called out "Winner of the first round; Naruto Uzumaki!" the crowd went up in a mix of cheers and boos, the leaf village residents who hated Naruto were booing, while the ones who liked him, the visitors, Ahri and the Sekirei were cheering for the young man. "I love it when he get's serious" said Ahri "easy for you to say, I'm getting hot over his cruelty" said Karasuba who was fanning herself with her hand "I can fix that" "oh, how so?" Ahri grabbed Karasuba by her shoulders and started making out with her, Karasuba for her part was mildly surprised, and she began to return the favor when the two were knocked upside the head by Miya with a wooden bokken "no illicit activities in front of Kusano" Miya said with a kind smile that said 'I will make your nightmares real'. The two shivered and turned back to the stadium

"That monster, he destroyed Neji's future" said Ino, only realize her mistake as her mother grabbed her ear, painfully I might add, "We will talk later, Ino, do I make myself clear?" said Setsuna, Ino nodded and her mother let go of her ear, the genin looked at their parents and got angry stares back, Sakura just got praises from her parents for hating the demon boy. Naruto went back to the fighter's box and stood next to his 'brother' "how are you feeling Gaara" "good, Naruto, when I heard news of your death, I feared the worst, but seeing that you are currently alive and well, I welcome your return" "duly noted brother."

After watching the fight, The Kages talked to one another. "So, what do you think of the boy" asked A, "he's a good lad, though he's cold towards others, what did you do to him Sarutobi" asked Onoki. "That is none of your concern, what I do to my soldiers is my business" answered Hiruzen. "Let me guess, you had him abused and swooped in at the last moment to be his _'shining savior'_ in order to secure his loyalty for you, and did much more just to keep him" said Mei with a impassive look on her face, the Hokage's silence answered their question. They turned back to the stadium, disgusted by the old monkey; their bodyguards were thinking similar things.

After hearing Kankuro forfeit for unknown reasons, Naruto was getting a bit annoyed. "Since Sasuke Uchiha is not here we will be push his match back" that's when Naruto acted "why are you showing favoritism towards the Uchiha, is it because he is rookie of the year, his Sharingan, or perhaps it's because his eyes have the ability to control the tailed beasts themselves. If this were a real life battle, you would be dead waiting for the Uchiha to show up, also if it were any other contestant, they would be disqualified for being a second late. So why play favorites with one person, be reasonable and disqualify him for being late." finished Naruto.

"Seems legit, alright since Sasuke Uchiha is not here, he is disqualified." His statement was met with shouts of anger and boos. "Now will Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara come down." He said as the two came down, before Shikamaru could forfeit, Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him with him as he jumped down. "Begin" said Genma. "Don't expect me to go easy just because we were former classmates, and don't try to wimp out your mother will beat you with her frying pan." said Naruto "what a drag, I'll fight you, just to get my mother off my back" answered Shikamaru.

**Chapter done, I tweaked the final fights a little, but don't worry. I hope this will not get you angry at me. Also I may or may not update for a while, since my family and I are planning on moving to Oregon. Anyway let me know what you guys think in the reviews and enjoy.**

**HellisFun21 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back for the next chapter of Naruto Destined Love, this will be part 2 of the exam finals and the beginning of the invasion. What do you think will happen? Only one way to find out, read on my fans.**

**Story Start**

Naruto and Shikamaru were on the stadium floor, waiting, well Naruto was, Shikamaru was trying to take a nap. In the stand everyone cheered for the Nara to put down the demon. The Sekirei were disgusted and offended by what everyone was saying about their Ashikabi, Ahri was used to it. Asuma was betting on his student to win, hell all the people that knew Naruto were, only the mothers of Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba and his sister were betting on Naruto. "100 bucks says my student wins" yelled out the chain smoker, his statement was met with agreements from the others. "If were betting, then I place 200 on my dear Naruto" said Ahri as she pulled a out a roll of cash from her cleavage, some of the Sekirei placed their bets on Naruto as well. "Well ladies, prepare to cough up your money, because there is no way Naruto can win, he's an idiot and my student is a genius" gloated Asuma with a wink to Kazehana. The wind Sekirei ignored him and said "there's a lot you don't know about my husband." "What do you mean by husband, Naruto is still in love with me" retorted sakura with an angry look "there is no way he would go for you Bimbos'" she continued.

Karasuba let out a laugh that had the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stand up, it was just so cruel sounding, "well to shoot your claims down, we've already slept with him and he has taken us on multiple dates" she smirked as Sakura had a disgusted look on her face "why would you sleep with the loser, sasuke is so much better." She said with a huff. "Please, why would we go for the brooding emo who pushes his pain on others and demands everything? Besides, Naruto is kind, caring, and amazing in the bed" Uzume giggled.

"You all disgust me; you would lower yourselves to a demon's level. We'll just have to get rid of you before you corrupt our village further. Just like what we did with his first friend" said Mebuki Haruno, she got looks of anger from the ones who supported Naruto and his girls "you say that like you could" said Miya with an angry look in her eyes. "of course we can, we made it our personal mission to deny the hell-spawn everything in life for what he has done to us in the past" the council woman said with a smug look on her face "and pray tell, what did he do in the past?" asked Tsukiumi who had her eyes crossed. "The nine tailed fox demon attacked our glorious home for no reason and killed many, the fourth trapped it in human form and left it to us to punish it" Mebuki said with a laugh "it was fun all those times we beat him and made sure he was our little pet."

Out of nowhere, a leather switch struck Mrs. Haruno's face and left a deep cut on her cheek. "Who dares?!" "Hello sister" everyone turned to see a young woman with waist length vibrant pink semi-spiky hair, she had blue eyes, she had on red lipstick, she wore a red blouse that was holding her D cup breasts, and she had on black tight pants and a pair of purple stilettos. To complete her look she had a police hat on her head that had a chain wrapped around it. **(Introducing Poison from the Capcom fighting games, and to stress the point she is not half man/has a penis, she is a full woman)** "How, your dead" said Mebuki with shock on her face. "Well here I am alive and well thanks to my favorite blond brat, though I should say brunette/red head." Poison said with a smile. "What are you doing here, slut" Sakura yelled, only for Poison to give her a black eye. "Wait you know Naruto?" asked Musubi. "Yes I know the little goofball, and who are you ladies" she asked. "We're his wives" said Miya with a smile, causing all the guys that around the group to whine and groan like little girls. Poison blinked and took a good look at them, "wow, the sport gets around, It feels like yesterday when he saved me from the brink of death" Poison said. "What do you mean?" asked Hana. "Well when Naruto was a little kid and still being hunted by the mobs. I helped him and hid him from the mobs in my house, of course my dear sister found out I was helping him and broke into my house. They tied me down and forced me to watch as they dragged him out of his hiding spot and beat him in front of me." She started

"After Naruto was left broken and bloody from the attack, they took him and dumped his body outside the gates for the animals, then Mebuki let the men in her mob have their way with me, I put up a fight and took down a few before I was overwhelmed and raped over and over. When they were done, they injected enough drugs into me to kill a whale and dumped my unconscious form into the river. I though I was about to die there, but Naruto came to my aid and saved me, He healed me despite that he was the one with the severe injuries and fading in and out if conscious. Once I was healed to full health he passed out from his pain and I took him the nearest hospital, of course I had to 'convince' the staff to take care of him. I sat in his room and watched as he was recovering. When he came through I offered to be his teacher and he accepted with happiness, over the nest few years I taught him the ropes of how the world worked and how to survive, I even managed to get him a few books on real ninja training and sealing arts. He was a natural with his training and skills; I had him help me with taking down some drug rings and sex slave hideouts. Once he turned 14 I gave him 'the birds and the bees' talk, using my body to show what goes where and how things work. I swear, that was the first time I have ever seen his face light up like a Christmas tree seeing me naked. As of now I have grown to care for Naruto from a younger brother stand point to some one I can love" she said with a sad smile. Ahri said "I'm sure he would accept you if you talked to him about it" while cupping Poisons face

"I should have you locked up for assaulting me and my daughter" Mebuki said, Poison pulled out her switchblade and pressed against the council woman's throat "I still have some things to settle with you, little harlot" she said "how dare you" "who was the one who whored her self out to get to where she is now, huh, who was the one who raped poor little Naruto to get back at Kushina" she whispered into her ear. "What is she saying mom?" asked Sakura who was not whining over her 'ruined' face "oh, you never told her, well I'll just tell her then" Poison whispered "No, don't" Mebuki said with fear in her voice. "That's what I thought, from here on out, you life is in my hands" said Poison as she sat down next to Ahri "what did you say to her" asked Kusano. "Nothing really, I just have some dirt on her" "I don't see any mud on her" "it's a figure of speech, I'll tell you later" Poison rustled Kusano's hair with her hand.

(Back to the stadium floor)

Naruto was staring at the lazy genin with a smirk; Shikamaru was unnerved by the look the blonde was giving him. "Are the contestants ready?" they nodded "begin" Naruto took of his hat and coat before sealing them away. Shikamaru asked "why are you doing this, there is no way you can win" he yawned. Naruto smirked "If I was an enemy and I had Chouji's life on the line, would you still be this lazy?" Shikamaru tensed up and had a frown on his face. "What are you getting at" "nothing really, just trying to get through your thick skull that your laziness and refusal to take anything seriously will get you and your friends killed out in the field" said Naruto with an impassive face on. "But I'm not here to lecture you on how things work in the world, so I'll just fight you" he said while drawing his sword. Shikamaru got into a fighting stance; Naruto smiled and disappeared in a burst of flames. He appeared behind the shadow user and smacked him in the back of his head making him stumble forward, Shikamaru swiped behind him with a kunai, but Naruto was already gone, he looked to his left and saw Naruto wave at him before appearing in front of him. Before Shikamaru could react, Naruto pushed him, making Shikamaru crash into a wall. "You know, I was expecting more of a fight from you. Not some ragdoll I can just mess with" Shikamaru threw smoke bombs at the Uzumaki and activated his shadow possession Jutsu.

Naruto sent out a pulse of chakra to disperse the smoke cloud and saw Shikamaru's shadow connect to his. "It's over, I won Naruto" Shikamaru said while panting. "What makes you say that?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face. Shikamaru made his shadow form into hands and creep up Naruto's body towards his neck. "If you don't I will put you down, fellow ninja or not" "who said I was loyal to this shithole?" laughed Naruto. "What" asked Shikamaru. "You heard me" "of course you're loyal, the proof is your head band" said Shikamaru.

Naruto reached in his pants pocket, making Shikamaru and everyone in the stands (minus his girls) eyes widen on how the shadow possession did not work on him. Naruto pulled out his head band and showed it to the Nara before setting it on fire and tossing on the ground in front of him. "Why are you burning your headband" demanded the shadow user. "Answer me this, why would I give my loyalty to a place that has given me nothing but pain and hate for my entire life?" asked Naruto. "That's not true, you're cared for by everyone here" said Shikamaru. Naruto laughed at his response and clapped his hands "really, then how come when the Hiruzen announced my death, everyone cheered like it was Sasuke's birthday? In fact, how about I tell you the reason why I am hated" said Naruto "No Naruto, It's forbidden" yelled Hiruzen getting up from his seat. Naruto snapped his fingers and gold chakra chains shot out of the Hokage's chair and pulled the old man into it before wrapping around him and confining him there.

"Let's start by me asking you this, what day was the day of the infamous nine tailed fox's attack" "October 10, why" said Shikamaru "I'm getting there, what day is my birthday?" "October 10, what are you getting at" "if you would stop questioning me, I could get there. Now, we all heard on how the fourth killed the fox and died a hero, but here is the thing, you can't kill a tailed beast, the closest thing you could do is render it unconscious. Besides don't you think it was strange that the fox appeared out of nowhere and started attacking for no reason?" Naruto said "yes that is rather weird, but what does that have to do with anything?'

"Quite simple really, the tailed beasts are more than just mindless beasts of power that roam the land; they are sentient and have full control over their forms, so the thought of Kyuubi attacking for no reason is odd." "Can you get to the point" asked Shikamaru. "Fine, if you just want to get to the answer, here it is, I am the vessel of the nine tailed fox" said Naruto loud enough for everyone to here, making everyone gasp in horror "well former, technically" Naruto corrected himself. "Wait, you're the container of the fox." asked Shikamaru with shock on his face. "Yes, you finally figure it out, though I would be the third container" he said. "Wait third?" "Yes, the first was Hirashima's wife, Mito Uzumaki, who is my ancestor, the second is my mother Kushina Uzumaki, known as the fourths wife, and I am the third container. However while they were shown love and affection, I was shown hate and pain thanks to a certain dumbass monkey" Naruto said.

"Wait, the fourth's wife, which means" before the lazy boy could finish Naruto summoned two clones and had them transform into Naruto before his change and Minato. Everyone saw the resemblance. "That's right, I am his son, though I resent that" Naruto said while sheathing his sword. Everyone in the stands minus his girls started crying out in shame and apologizing to Naruto and asking for his forgiveness. "ENOUGH" the Uzumaki yelled making them be quiet. "You apologizing jus to get on my good side and get Minato's secrets, here is what I say" Naruto pulled out a scroll labeled 'Minato's Jutsus and secret techniques' Naruto held it up and turned to the stands "in this scroll is the powers, techniques and knowledge of Minato Namikaze, if I were to give this to the leaf village, they would have the information and Jutsus that made my father so great. But since it's mine" Naruto caused the scroll to burst into flames and threw it next to his now destroyed headband.

Everyone in the stands was now calling Naruto a traitor and was shaming his father. Naruto chuckled at their response. "Why are you doing this, why turn your back on your father, your country?!" demanded Shikamaru. "its simple really, one; I never had any allegiance towards this place, even all the loyalty seals the third placed on me didn't work, and two; as far as im concerned, Minato can rot in the death gods stomach for all eternity. There is no way that I would see the man that had a hand in my clan's destruction and made my life a living hell, as my father." Naruto said. "Well then, I guess you leave me no choice." Shikamaru said as he reached into his shadow and pulled out a sword made completely of shadow and made the shadow cover his other hand to form a sloth claw. "Aha, I see you uncle taught you his techniques before his passing" said Naruto with a small smile on his face. "Yes, he told me to use it against you if you ever went rouge" Shikamaru got into a stance. "Well then, in order to motivate you, I should tell you that your uncle died by my hand trying to kill me" "it was you?" said Shikamaru with hate in his eyes "it was in self defense really, you see, during my fifth birthday, you uncle, chouji's uncle, kiba's dad, and Ino's cousin decided to take it upon themselves to 'cleanse the village of filth', they broke into my apartment, I ran to the only place I was safe, the forest of death.

Naruto paused to unseal a bottle of water and took a drink from it. "You see, they were slightly inebriated but they knew what they were trying to do. They followed me into the forest and Kiba's dad used his companion to try to find me. Meanwhile, Ahri knew of my situation and called out telepathically to the other dangerous animals living there to help me. And they came to my aid, the group of 'demon killers' split up to find me, which was their downfall. Kiba's dad and his companion were overwhelmed and torn apart by a large pack of genetically bred super-wolves created in times of the third world war. Chouji's uncle was lured to the honey columns in the forest, the super-bees stung him enough to disorient him he failed to notice the large bear sneaking up on him before it was too late. Ino's cousin was a special case, Ahri used her light chakra to promote the growth of the man-eating flowers in the forest, they lured him to them with the legendary rainbow flowers, which could cure and illness, once he was within their reach, their tendrils snagged him and pulled him into their digestion chambers, which he is still there today, still being slowly digested.

"Your uncle managed to find me hiding inside a hollow tree. But before he could do anything a giant prehistoric sloth stepped in and ripped him to shreds. I'll never forget the image as his torso was ripped open and feasted in by the giant omnivore. After a few hours the Hokage found me and placed a sleeping seal on me, he had one of Danzo's ROOT agents wipe my mind of the event and told your families that they left for greener pastures. The real reason I'm telling you this is not just to tell you the truth of what happened to them, but to inform you that Hiruzen sees all of his shinobi as pawns in his bid for power, once he believes you have exhausted your use, he will have you dealt with and inform any family that you either died on a mission or have disappeared." Naruto told the boy

"The only one he hold's dear to him is his son, even his grandson is expendable in his eyes, if one of the clans were to die out and there was only females left, he would have them knocked out, strapped to tables and made into breeding factories for the betterment of the village. That is why Orochimaru has a deep hatred for the old shit, before he was known as the terrifying snake lord; Orochimaru was a loving husband and a father. He had a caring wife and a loving daughter. But once Hiruzen found out that his genius of a student was going to retire to a simple life, he wouldn't have it, he personally stormed Orochimaru's house, beat the snake lord into submission, chained him down and proceeded to violently rape his wife in front of him while one of his lackeys held his daughter hostage." Naruto paused to take another drink of water.

"Once he was satisfied, he stabbed her in the heart and made Orochimaru watch as her life faded from her eyes, Hiruzen then left with his daughter as a captive. When Orochimaru broke free of the chains, he held onto his wife's corpse and cried for her and his missing daughter, Orochimaru himself made a grave for his dead wife and vowed vengeance against Sarutobi for his actions and on that moment Orochimaru cut his ties to the village and left. Jiraiya was told later that week that his teammate went rouge after killing his wife and child, well that's the cover story Hiruzen told everyone. But unknown to him, well until now, is that I found the secret base/facility holding her which was in the forest of death, what I found there would make any lesser man lose his lunch.

"Inside the complex, I found countless experiments' and captives all being used and tested to further the old monkey's quest for world domination. I collected all the files and research notes detailing every twisted procedure done there, he had captives ranging from all around the world. When I dealt with the scientist and guards and found them, they barely looked human, some of them died in their cells, others tore out their throats in an effort to escape their prison, and some of them were so used to it that they were waiting for their next experiment to happen. Once they saw me and knew I was not part of the scientist, they asked me to end their lives. I relented and took them to the mass grave where they dumped the bodies. The prisoners lined up and I picked up a prototype kunai launcher. I was forced to end their lives because they were in so much pain from the things done to them, trying to recreate the wood release, fusing experimental weaponry to them, I can never get the image of myself gunning down innocent people out of my mind now, after I had gotten over my personal guilt of killing them, I was about to blow up the place when I heard a cry for help. I raced to the source and do you know what I saw?" Naruto asked

"What did you see?" asked Shikamaru with anger in his voice since Naruto admitted he had a hand in his uncle's death all those years ago.

""I saw Mizuki, the same Mizuki that taught our class with Iruka back when we were kids, the same man that Hiruzen promised everyone that he would have the rouge teacher locked up for his crimes on the night that I stole the forbidden scroll, standing there with his pants down, getting his freak on with Orochimaru's daughter, at first I didn't recognize her, but when Mizuki was gloating that he was fucking the daughter of the snake lord, I knew something was off about Orochimaru. I stepped in and tore out Mizuki's heart before cutting his head off." Naruto unsealed the teacher's head with its heart stuffed in its mouth and tossed it at the Nara. In the stands Miya covered Kusano's eyes. "After dealing with scumbag, I freed her from her chains and told her I was there to get her out, she literally broke some of my ribs hugging me while thanking me over and over while crying, she introduced herself as Orochimaru's daughter and who she was, and that Sarutobi and his lackeys used her as stress relief for years. I gave her some spare clothes that I found and she helped me find the room where they kept all the records and details of their actions, in there I found a goldmine of information containing Hiruzen's orders concerning what to do and how to get the results he wanted. During the council meeting pertaining to my supposed death, I broke into the tower and snagged every single tidbit of information that would ruin the monkey, I even made of with his personal black book. But before I go any further, I believe that there is a family reunion in order." Naruto turned to the other entrance into the stadium and made a come forward motion with his hand.

Orochimaru was leaning forward in his seat as his long lost daughter came out of the entrance, gone was the young girl he remembered, in her place stood a beautiful young woman with silky black hair, blue eyes, a body that many would kill for and clothes that oozed royalty mixed with sexuality **(that's right my readers, Boa Hancock is the daughter of Orochimaru) **for the first time in years, tears started to from in his eyes at seeing his beloved daughter once again. She walked to Naruto and hugged him while thanking him for all that he has done. Naruto turned to the Kage box and yelled "well, do you want to meet your daughter or what, Orochimaru" faster than any body saw the 'Kazekage' jumped down into the stadium and threw off his disguise, Boa ran to her father and hugged him while crying, Orochimaru hugged her back and turned to Naruto "thank you for this Naruto, I am in your debt" said the snake lord. "I would like you to give my clan members to me if you could" said Naruto "of course, of course, anything" replied Orochimaru. "Well, take a seat in the stands, I still have a couple of fights to do" Orochimaru shook hands with Naruto and went into the stands with his daughter.

"ARE YOU INSANE, HE WANTS SASUKE" yelled Shikamaru. Naruto actually broke out into laughter over this; once he calmed down he turned to his girls and asked "am I insane?" Ahri replied "you're a bit eccentric and sometimes giddy about certain things, but you're not insane" the Sekirei and poison nodded in agreement. "Well that clears it, I am most certainly not insane like you claim, but first" Naruto pulled out a small cylindrical remote with a red button on it and pressed the button with a click.

Everyone turned their heads to hear an explosion coming from the forest of death and saw smoke rising from it. Hiruzen's hidden complex was destroyed, the next explosion happened at the hokage monument, every head minus the First was blown up and gone revealing the secret hiding places for civilians when the Leaf was at war. And the final explosion destroyed the Hokage's office and room in the tower. Naruto put away the detonator and drew his sword "I believe we still have a fight to get to" Shikamaru charged at Naruto with a cry of anger. Naruto dodged and parried Shikamaru's shadow sword and claw. Before the Nara could recover from the head-butt that broke his nose, Naruto cut his tendons in his arms and legs and the shadow user fell to the ground unable to use his limbs. "Why, why help the enemy get sasuke?" he demanded. Naruto chuckled and replied "Orochimaru doesn't want Sasuke for his eyes, he wants sasuke as a bargaining chip, after all, what good is an Uchiha that can't control the tailed beasts?" "Wha- "you see, the Uchiha's Sharingan is powerful in its own right, but once fully evolved, it has the power to bend anything to the user's will, did you really think that the fox attack all those years ago was just an act of random, nope, it was an Uchiha who was behind it, one that is presumed dead." Naruto continued "of course, elder Danzo was suspicious as to why the Uchiha clan was absent the night of the attack, so he had his best agent, Itachi Uchiha, spy on his own clan, when Itachi reported that the majority of his clan, minus his mother, the elderly and children, were planning to take over the village, Danzo told Itachi to eliminate the ones who wanted to take over and leave the innocent party alive. But Hiruzen managed to get Itachi before the teen could carry out his orders and convinced him to wipe out every single man, woman and child. Not even the newborns were spared. Hiruzen promised that he would take care of sasuke and with that the great kin-slayer Itachi left as a rouge ninja"

"But I'm afraid that prince sasuke won't make it past this day without severe injuries that I can guarantee you." Naruto said as he pulled his sword away from Shikamaru's throat "what, not going to kill me?" Shikamaru demanded "everyone knows now that you are nothing more than just a monster" Naruto looked at the downed boy with an impassive look and answered "I'm tempted to remove your vocal chords and make you a vegetable, but I did so, your mother would be heartbroken" "what does she have to with this." "Well, she was one of the few that helped me survive in the past" Naruto said before he turned t Genma and said "I believe this match is over" "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki" his girls cheered as the rest of the stands were in shock from what Naruto told everyone.

Gaara jumped down and looked at his sister "I forfeit" called out temari, she didn't want to face her younger brother. Genma sighed and said "will Naruto and Gaara stay to fight" with the Kages, Mei was scowling at Hiruzen with a look that could melt rock "you sick, old, fuck" she yelled. A said "I have to agree with Mizukage here, you have fallen far, old monkey" Hiruzen couldn't say anything as his mouth was covered by chains Orochimaru glanced at his old teacher "whats wrong old fool, nothing to say, fox got your tongue?" he chuckled, Jiraiya bowed to his teammate and said "I am sorry for what the old man has done to you Orochimaru, can we be teammates again?" Jiraiya held out his hand, Orochimaru stared at the appendage for a few seconds before shaking hands with the pervert. "Fine, but I catch you peeping on my daughter; I will permanently change your gender before dropping you off at the nearest whore-house." "Alright, I got the warning, now, can you tell me who those lovely ladies are?" asked the toad sage pointing to the Sekirei, Ahri and Poison. "I believe they are with Naruto" said Orochimaru, mentally counting down in his head for Jiraiya's response. "NNOOO, why does he get all the hot ones, curse your luck, Naruto!" yelled the sage on his knees and crying in a corner. Boa giggled at his reaction.

"I've lost all respect in the Third" stated Kurenai with a frown on her face. "c'mon don't be like that, the brat's lying" said Asuma who was trying to get back with the genjutsu mistress. "Why would Naruto lie about something that he has evidence on" asked Matsu with a question mark over her head. "No-one asked you slut." Retorted Asuma, Miya smacked Asuma in the face with a spatula "no swear words in front of Kusano" she smiled "you bitch" the smoker yelled as he went to grab her. Faster than anyone could see, Ahri held up Asuma by his throat as the illusion on her fox ears and tails dropped, letting everyone see. "Kyuubi" cried out Asuma in fear. "What's wrong, boy scared of a woman because she is more powerful than you, besides I have no beef with this village" she dropped him on his ass and sat down. "Wait, you're the fox?" asked Hana with bewilderment. "What, did you honestly think the fox as a male, a majority of my brethren are female" Ahri gave a toothy smirk before turning back to the stadium.

Genma was about to start the match when Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Are we late?" asked the Cyclops pervert. "Actually you're so late that Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified." answered Genma. Kakashi had a dumbstruck look in his visible eye and Sasuke demanded "what, who is responsible, I am an Uchiha, you can't disqualify me" he arrogantly said causing Naruto and Gaara to silently chuckle. Kakashi looked around "I don't see Naruto, probably lost and is crying his heart out" the teacher said absentmindedly. "Actually" Genma pointed to Naruto, "who is this" asked both Sharingan wielders. Naruto laughed a bit and said "wow, you two are stupid, of course my appearance has changed dramatically, but did you really think I would lose against Neji?" "Naruto?" asked Kakashi looking over his changed student. "so what you changed your appearance and beat Neji, he was weak anyway" "considering that I destroyed his ninja career and erased his dojutsu during our fight, I wouldn't brag sasuke, you're next" Kakashi took a step forward "Naruto, I could have you arrested for what you just threatened to do" "oh, stop whining like a bitch Hatake. Were ninja, we don't play by the rules" "Naruto, you will not talk to me like that, I am your teacher" "and here is what I think of you" Naruto flipped him off "besides I only had two teachers; Poison and Ahri, everything else I learned myself" retorted Naruto "now if you could please get off the floor and into the stands, I have a fight to win" he said. "Fine, I'll just dispose of you to get my match" Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai and charged at Naruto.

Naruto just back-handed Sasuke into the stadium wall, "I Hope you don't mind if I deal with the pest, do you Gaara?" "Not at all, Naruto, just don't take too long" said Gaara as he walked back to the competitors box. Naruto turned to Sasuke who was pulling himself out of the wall. "if you want to fight me and prove your superiority, all you had to do was ask" said Naruto as he unsheathed his sword. Kakashi and Genma jumped back to the stands. Sasuke saw Naruto's sword and gloated "I bet you can't even use the sword loser, just give up, you can't beat me." "I wonder, are you trying to make up for your incompetence to win a fight by bragging that you will win, at this rate you'll never beat your dear brother" smirked Naruto. Sasuke was seeing red as he charged at Naruto while screaming bloody murder. Naruto disappeared and re-appeared behind Sasuke and made a deep cut on his back. Sasuke cried out in pain but regained his footing and turned back to Naruto. "Lord Sasuke" called out one of the civilian council members who threw Sasuke a katana.

Sasuke snatched it out of midair and unsheathed it. "As expected, your loyal servants try to interfere with the match to save you, but I'll let this slide" said Naruto as he placed the sheath on his hip and got into a stance. Sasuke got into sloppy stance and said "no matter, today you will fall to my hand" sasuke charged at Naruto and the two clashed swords, well Naruto was toying with sasuke, and Sasuke was making sloppy strikes since he never really used a sword. Naruto made Sasuke clashed as their sword made sparks as they grinded against each other, "Self-taught…and not half bad. Still…" Sasuke growled and pushed his blade upward and tried to flip over Naruto, but Naruto turned around and sent Sasuke hurtling backwards with a strike, Sasuke turned in mid-air to regain his footing, only to put his sword up as Naruto rushed at him and swatted him out of the air and Sasuke was sent crashing into the ground. Naruto landed on his feet as Sasuke got up. "Your Technique lacks something…" Naruto said while resting his sword on his shoulder as he smirked, Sasuke lunged at him and Naruto dodged and blocked all his sword strikes before crossing their swords again "Now I see, You deny your weapon its purpose" said Naruto, Sasuke's eye's widened, Naruto smirked before smashing the but of his sword against Sasuke's nose, striking his sword delivering an upper slash that left a cut on his left eye and destroyed Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke flew backwards and landed in a crouch as he covered his empty eye socket. Naruto stood there while examining his sword "it yearns to bathe in the blood of your enemies… But you hold it back" finished Naruto as he twirled his sword in his hand "No" Sasuke started, Naruto looked at him "My sword is just a tool" he said as he pointed it at Naruto. Naruto sighed as he twirled his sword and stabbed it into the ground before rushing at the Uchiha, sparks coming from the sword. Naruto slashed up wards and Sasuke stepped backwards to avoid it. Naruto anticipated this and struck down as Sasuke was trying to dodge his attacks. The last strike made Sasuke jump back as the ground behind Naruto exploded, sending Naruto towards him. Naruto sliced downwards with his sword on fire, sasuke was trying to dodge and parry Naruto's strikes, the Uchiha kicked Naruto's sword back and Naruto sheathed it in one move as the fire was still between them. Naruto had his hand in front of his sword handle and the other holding onto the sheath. Sasuke Lunged forward as the fire dissipated giving him a clear view of Naruto.

Naruto pushed chakra into the sheath as his Sword shot out towards his open all seemed to happen in slow motion. Naruto's sword shot into his hand and he swiped upwards. Sasuke was sent flying back as his left arm was severed at the middle of his bicep with a look of horror on his face, red lightning danced over Naruto's sword arm as he chuckled with a toothy grin on his face. "Damn it." sasuke cursed as he regained his footing and stumbled as blood was flowing from his stump, Naruto just stood there with his sword on his shoulder and that smirk on his face. Sasuke swiped at him with his sword arm as Naruto leaned back to avoid it. "Do you want to practice?" Naruto pushed Sasuke back with one hand. Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto sent him to the ground with a cut to his chest. Naruto pointed his blade at Sasuke's throat and chuckled "I win this round" he said. Just then Kabuto sent the signal as explosions happened around the Leaf's Gate.

The Invasion has begun

**Alright the finals are pretty much done and the invasion is underway, but who wanted it to happen, Orochimaru got his daughter back. Anyway, Yes Naruto fights like Sam from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Read on and let me know what you guys think in the review**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome Back to the next chapter for Naruto Destined makes me smile seeing all the reviews, likes, and follows that are for this story. Now on to what I am about to say, what's with the flames, granted everywhere in life there are critics, but seriously, how does the fights and characters interactions with one another make this story unreadable. If you are angry that my stories are not all happy flowers and friendship, than I apologize, but you came to the wrong place. My stories are going to be some-what dark, not super-cruel like some stories on here, but where realistic shit would happen and not, 'oh, I instantly forgive my father, because he trusted the village'. Anyway, I have a small request for you guys, could you please take a look at my first story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms and tell what you think. It would be really appreciated if you guys did. *pro-tip* some Sekirei characters will be in it/**

**Story Start**

Everyone was in panic as hundreds of sound and sand shinobi poured through the destroyed gates and began wrecking every ones shit. In the stands everyone was on edge, Naruto sheathed his sword and leaned back as Kakashi leaped down and lunged at him, Naruto backhanded the Cyclops and Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and fled. Naruto sighed and turned to the stands "Ladies, could you come down here please." Ahri, Poison and the Sekirei all jumped down to his location as everyone else around them was either fighting the invaders or running around like chicken with their heads cut off.

Hiruzen managed to break out of the chains and reached for Boa; however Orochimaru grabbed the old man by his wrist and broke it, Hiruzen snarled and called his most loyal soldiers to him. They made hand signs and formed a large barrier that encased the kages on the roof. Hiruzen chuckled darkly before taking off his robes and was in his battle armor and summoned Enma in his staff form before dropping the Gen-Jutsu on himself, revealing a younger hokage. "Since I cannot convince you to join me, I shall beat you into submission and take your women as my slaves, after I absorb your countries into the Leaf." gloated the Third. The kages and Orochimaru got ready for battle.

Naruto had his ladies in front of him, Naruto said "now I know what I am about to say may upset some of you, but we have to help the Leaf" this drew questions of 'why' and 'they were horrible to you', Naruto waited for them to tone down "I know that you would react that way, but for now we are just helping them with a small problem, besides I still have all their dirty secrets, so what do you say?" reluctantly they all agreed to help fend off the invaders. "Oh, and for the ladies who love bloodshed; have fun" with that Naruto disappeared to get to Gaara. Karasuba had the biggest grin on her face as her Sekirei wings emerged and she took of with a burst of speed only surpassed by Miya. The others sighed, split up and went to work.

Poison was mowing down invaders left and right when Benitsubasa came down from the sky and smashed her fist into the ground, causing a shockwave to throw away 20 enemy shinobi. "I give you a 5" said Poison as she dusted off her clothes and looked at the red Sekirei. "Meh, I just came to pummel people." said the younger woman. "Well, come on, there's plenty more where that came from" said Poison as she pulled out a large purple dildo/baseball bat that had nails sticking out of it. The two pinkettes charged into the fray with smiles.

Tsume and Hana were fighting off enemies with their companions when one of them sneaked up on them and threw a chakra net over the Inuzuka. "C'mon boys, lets show these sluts whose top dog around here" said one of the sand ninja. Just then Haihane emerged from underground and tore through the sand-ninja like he was paper-Mache, "oops, did I do that" the blue Sekirei said with a giggle. "get her" yelled one of them as they charged at her. Haihane bobbed and weaved through the attacking men and reduced them to ribbons with her weapons. The chakra net dissipated and Tsume said "thank you" "don't thank me, thank Naruto for the help" with that she ran off to fight some more.

Kazehana was walking down a street as enemies ran at her, she simply waved her hand and they were all blown away by tornado level winds. Finding what she wanted, she reached into a broken crate and pulled out a bottle of expensive looking sake. Kazehana popped the lid and sipped it. Her taste buds were engrossed by a wave of amazing flavors. Suddenly Asuma was running at her with a sick grin on his face and lust in his eyes. Kazehana snapped her fingers and Asuma was thrown back, but he recovered and landed on his feet. "How about you dump, the Uzumaki brat and get with a real man like me" he called out. "Hmm, let me think, how about no?" Kazehana giggled at the man. Asuma was seeing red and lunged at her. "I'll teach you not to ignore me" he yelled, Ice formed on his feet halting him in place as it crawled up his form. "Ice release!" he said bewildered. Akitsu emerged from behind a building and stood next Kazehana.

Akitsu stared blankly at Asuma as he was frozen in place. Kazehana wrapped her arm around the ice Sekirei's shoulders and said "you're so cold to your enemies" Akitsu ignored the pun and walked off with Kazehana with her.

Matsu and Kochou were using experimental electric nun-chucks that they created and were striking down enemies that got in range; Tsukiumi was using her water manipulation to wipe away the men who leered at her body "fools; only my husband is allowed to stare" she said. Just then a giant summoned bear appeared at the gates and began attacking the village. Musubi and Yume jumped onto the roof of a building "look, a giant bear!" said Musubi enthusiastically Yume smiled at her 'sister's' happiness "but, Musubi, this bear is trying to hurt Naruto, we have stop it" Musubi punched her fist into her open hand "right" the 'twins' rushed at the giant mammal and jumped high into the air. "Light-Speed Bear Strike!" they called out their combined attack as their fist collided with the animals head and sent it flying away, crying in pain.

Karasuba was having so much fun; she was cutting down people left and right with a grin on her face, Miya appeared next to her in her battle outfit and had her sword ready, Kusano was in the gym bag on her back using her powers over plants to ensnare the enemy. "Having fun?" Miya asked "You know it" answered Karasuba as she removed a man's head from his body. "Well then, how about a game" said Miya "Ooooh, I like games, can I play?" asked Kusano with her head poking out of the bag. "This game isn't for you, little one" said Miya with a smile on her face. "Awww" pouted the child, "if your good, we could get some ice-cream later" said Miya, drawing a cheer from Kusano. "So, what game did you have in mind" asked Karasuba as she cleaved a group of men in two. "The first one to reach 1,000 kills gets to sleep with Naruto." Said Miya "so, we all sleep with him" said Karasuba with a bored look on her face. "In the nude." finished Miya. Karasuba smirked and said "you're on" the two began their game.

Ahri was walking towards the Kage box with the barrier on top of it. Kiba and some of the other Leaf twelve jumped in front of her, "great, no I have to deal with you kids, go find someone else to play with" she said "Kiba stepped forward and said "it's your fault Naruto's like this, well take you down and then Naruto will be back to normal." the other genin agreeing with him. Ahri sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Very well" she snapped her fingers and multiple vines with thorns emerged from the ground and trapped the kids, suspending them in the air. The genin cried out in shock and dismay as they tried to free themselves. Ahri smiled at them and had the vines lower Kiba to her level. Ahri reared her leg back and landed a solid kick to his genitals. Kiba passed out from the pain as his junk was mashed into paste. Ahri resumed walking to her destination, ignoring the genin and leaving them there.

Naruto was following the sand siblings as the fled the battle. "Gaara, did you forget our agreement?" yelled out Naruto. Gaara stopped and turned to face Naruto. His sibling called out to him "Gaara what are you doing, he's the enemy" Gaara shut them up with a hand. "Sorry about that, I almost forgot our agreement, but before we start, how about a fight between us" said Gaara as he created a katana made out of the hardest materials from the earth with his sand manipulation. His gourd disintegrated into sand and Gaara got into a stance with his sword ready.

Naruto smirked and un-sheathed his sword. "Let's Dance" and the two lunged at each other with a burst of speed.

Kagari was flying over the village with her fire-board, hitting enemies down below with fireballs. Suddenly Kakashi charged at her with a lightning blade. Kagari dodged the blade and landed on a rooftop where he landed a few feet from her. "Well, well, the legendary Kakashi graces me with his presence" she mocked, "shut up, I'm going to kill you for what Naruto did to Sasuke" snarled Kakashi as he pulled out kunai. Kagari yawned and set fire to the pouch on his back. This set off the explosive notes and Kakashi was consumed in an explosion. Kagari jumped from the rooftop back onto her fire-board and flew off, leaving a heavily mutilated and close to death Kakashi there.

Boa was using her powers to turn enemies to stone with a touch as her giant pet snake, Severus, was crushing enemies with its body and biting enemies, poisoning them with a toxin that melted them from the inside out. Anko jumped down from a building and charged at her with hate in her eyes. "Boa dodged the attack and stared back at her father's former student "what could you possibly want with me?" the better looking woman asked "shut up, I will destroy Orochimaru, starting with you" said Anko as she summoned her snakes and sent them at Boa. Boa dodged them and decapitated them with a special chakra sword Naruto made for her. Anko growled in anger and summoned a large snake with horns on its snout. Boa looked at the snake and snapped her fingers. The snake saw who she was and dispelled itself. Anko was in shock when Boa dashed forward and kicked her in the stomach. Anko was in pain as she felt her insides shake from the blow. Boa leaned forward and pinched Anko on the back of her neck, paralyzing her. Boa then left with her snake leaving Anko lying on the street paralyzed

Orochimaru was on his knees panting as the other Kages were defeated by the now younger Sarutobi. "Now you see, foolish student of mine, I am invincible, and nothing can stop me" he gloated as he walked towards the snake lord. That's when everyone heard clapping and turned to see Ahri standing in front of the barrier while clapping lazily. The ANBU loyal to the third rushed at Ahri, and she disintegrated them with her tail. Hiruzen stared at Ahri with lust in his eyes as he took in her form. "Ah, I see you have decided to join me, Kyuubi" said Hiruzen. This caused Ahri to giggle at him. "So foolish, I'm not here to join you, old monkey" she said as she snapped her fingers.

Hiruzen felt as if someone poured molten lead on his insides. He collapsed on his hands and knees and started coughing, Hiruzen felt like he was dipped in a vat of acid. "What did you do?" he managed to say through the pain. "You really didn't think I would be unaware of you taking my Naruto's chakra to restore your own youth do you, every time you used that technique, a tiny untraceable amount of my dark chakra would seep into your body, courtesy of yours truly, and would latch onto your chakra core." Said Ahri as she flicked the barrier and it shattered like glass. "Currently you have enough dark chakra to poison an entire village in your body, but before I can torture you some more" Ahri clapped her hands twice.

Hiruzen felt as if someone poured hot coffee on his genitals and looks down at his pants. a large bloodstain was forming where his groin was. He reached down and felt… nothing, Hiruzen glared at the fox woman and said "do you think this is going to stop me, I am the god of shinobi, you wench, once I have subdued you, ill have my best healers fix me. Then I shall take you as mine" Ahri rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of her. Hiruzen started coughing up blood, soon he was hacking it up, and finally Hiruzen threw up a lot of blood. He was dizzy and seeing double. Ahri walked forward to him as the guards that set up the barrier went in to protect the monkey. Ahri simply snapped her fingers and they burst into flames and disintegrated.

Ahri stepped in front of the old fool and kicked him onto his back. "Look at yourself, your nothing more than a shriveled old husk" she said. Hiruzen was in panic at that and looked at his hands, they were dried up and bony, he felt his face. Gone was the younger man the Third became, in his place was a mummy-like old man who was unable to do much. "No, It can't be" he started to tear up. Ahri sighed at his actions and had her hand over his torso. "Now to take back what's mine, this will be very painful" she called back her dark chakra and Hiruzen cried out from the extreme pain he was in, his veins blackened and showed beyond his withered skin. He started convulsing right there and blood started flowing from his orifices. Finally with an incredible surge of pain, Hiruzen's form was torn open like a bloody piñata as Ahri's dark chakra was pulled out of his body and into Ahri's hand "that was for the Uzumaki clan" said Ahri as she turned to the remaining kages.

They looked at her in fear, Ahri had a smile on her face and extended her hand outward as her light chakra flew out and went to the heavily injured party. They gasped as they felt their wounds heal and their chakra restored. "I'm not doing this just out of the good of my heart." She told them "what would you like, Ms." A started "Ahri" "Ms. Ahri" said A, "let my brethren go" she stated, Mei said " if we do that, the vessels would die, and some of us have relatives for vessels" Ahri giggled and said "well it's a good thing Naruto can extract them without killing the vessels". They were in shock, was it possible. As if reading their minds Ahri said "yes, he can successfully remove my sibling without killing their vessels, you just need them here for Naruto to start the process" she said as she sat in the hokage chair and waited for the battle to end, the other kages following her example.

Naruto and Gaara were blurs of movement as they clashed swords and traded blows. "Good, you're getting better" said Naruto with a smirk on his face. "I learn from watching" answered Gaara with a smirk of his own, they clashed swords again wand the shockwave dis-armed them of their weapons. They didn't stop there though. Naruto and Gaara got into a CQC fight as they traded blows and countered each others attacks. Gaara twisted Naruto's arm and Naruto used his momentum to flip out of it and kick at Gaara's head, Gaara brought up his arm and blocked the kick. Naruto flipped back up on his feet and turned just in time to block Gaara's punch, with a twist of his hand Naruto dislocated Gaara's wrist and pushed him back.

They both jumped back and grabbed their swords. Naruto said "well, that was a good fight, do you wish to continue?" "Nah, I'm good. However, I do wish for my friend to be freed though" answered Gaara with a small smile on his face. "Ok, let's get back to the village first." Said Naruto as he sheathed his sword and walked off with the sand siblings following him.

(Back at the village)

The invasion force was pushed back and repelled, while they were fleeing the Leaf Village shinobi and civilians were cheering for their victory, meanwhile Ahri, Poison and the Sekirei were back at their house relaxing and enjoying some food and drinks. Naruto was in the basement with Gaara sitting in the middle of a large circle that was made up of seals. "Ready?" asked Naruto as he put his hands in a seal, "my body is ready" said Gaara with a weird grin on his face and a look in his eyes. Naruto chuckled and activated the circle as Gaara was illuminated by a bright light. 'Now' thought Naruto as golden Chakra chains shot out of his hands and into the silhouette of Gaara. With a mighty tug, Naruto pulled out the one-tailed Raccoon dog from Gaara without causing him any harm.

The light died down and Naruto got a clear look at the Ichibi, it was a small furry humanoid creature, which had the signature raccoon marks on its eyes and had a fluffy tail extending from its tailbone, it was dressed in dark blue ninja garb with golden trimmings. **(Kennen from League of Legends) **the Ichibi woke up and looked around, "im… free?" he looked at his furry hands and flexed them. Naruto was holding back his laughter as he heard the Ichibi's voice. The furry creature turned to Naruto and introduced him self "My name is Kennen, more commonly known as the Ichibi, and" "and you are Ahri's youngest sibling, I know about you and the rest of her siblings" said Naruto "Ahri, she's here?" asked Kennen with hope in his gold eyes. "She is currently up stairs eating some sushi, if you want to go greet her, be my guest, but first, I think you want to help Gaara" said Naruto as he pointed to him.

Gaara was out like a light sleeping for the first time on many years. "Wait, what about the crazy guy that was sealed in there" asked Kennen with fear in his eyes. Naruto held up a small box, Kennen heard the sound of the angry priest coming from inside the box and smiled. The mad priest was finally out of his hair. "You have my thanks, Uzumaki" with that Kennen picked up Gaara and went upstairs to see his eldest sister. Naruto sighed and pulled out Hiruzen's black book, now to pay a visit to a certain punk.

(At the Hospital)

Sasuke groaned as he woke up, he was in the hospital strapped to an IV. He thought back to his defeat at Naruto's hands. Sasuke growled, his left eye and arm were gone now. He slammed his fists on the bed. Wait… fists? Sasuke rose up his left arm and saw that in place of the lost limb, was a puppet arm grafted there. "Don't worry, just put a camouflage seal on it and the prosthetic will look like a normal limb" said a voice. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto sitting there next to the bed drinking a soda. "Come here to kill me?" demanded the Uchiha as he pulled off the breathing mask. "No, not really, I'm here to give you something" said Naruto as he pulled out Hiruzen's black book. "What, you're powers, you're women?" asked Sasuke with greed in his eyes. Naruto sighed and struck Sasuke in the groin with the book. "I'm here to reveal the true events of what happened behind the night of your clan's demise." Naruto put the book down on Sasuke's torso and got up to leave. "What do you mean?" demanded the Uchiha. Naruto looked back at his former teammate and said "just read through the book and all will be revealed" Naruto closed the door behind him. Sasuke watched as he left and looked at the book for a couple second before opening it to read its contents.

**I know kind of short compared to my others but, hey tons of as-kicking and fighting in this. How will Naruto and his ladies make their leave? What will Sasuke do now that he knows the truth? What about the few that care for Naruto that still remain in the leaf? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto Destined Love. Also back to my earlier request, could you guys please take a look at my story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms and tell me what you guys think. It would be very appreciated if you guys did.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, sorry for the wait, kind of had a bit of writer's block and I kind of feel that I wrote myself into a corner with this story. Anyway to respond to the flame review, yes, i just so happen to have ADD, or was it ADHD, I don't remember, anyway. As for Naruto's appearance, I tried something different than the usual Japanese clothing everyone likes to put him in. Also he is only helping his former village to protect the few that actually care for him, everyone else can fuck off for all he cares. Naruto's hair is not really brown; it is more dark red than anything else. On the side note I know that Naruto speaks a lot in some of the chapters, but at least he is explaining to the people about why the majority of the Leaf Village hates him with a passion. Also he is showing that Sarutobi is not the kind old man that everyone believes, so he is pretty much creating internal conflict within the village so that they fight amongst themselves, when the internal chaos is done, the village will be easy pickings for Iwa or Kumo. Also Orochimaru does not really care for his soldiers; he only wanted his daughter, who is the only person he cares for. I hope that clears things up. And I know that I am not the best when it comes to making dialogue between characters, but at least I try. Oh, don't worry about Sasuke; he will be dealt with later.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was drinking some juice as he was finishing his lunch with his girls, the invasion was four hours ago and the village was rebuilding. The girls said they had fun, and Naruto was thinking of how things will be from here on out. Now that he has planted the seeds of distrust within the village and the people. Now all he had to do was let the shit hit the fan.

"Naruto, what are we going to do now." Asked Miya as she sipped her tea, the other girls were anxious as well.

"Well, first I am going to free Ahri's siblings, and then we will go to our new home." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Where will that be?" asked Poison

"Whirlpool village, we also have to make sure the remains of the Sekirei ship do not fall into the wrong hands." Naruto stood up and grabbed his cane sword, ready to go to work getting the other tailed beasts. Miya smiled and went to get the things packed for when they leave. Ahri followed Naruto as he walked out the door.

(Meanwhile with Asuma)

The bearded smoker was broken out of his icy prison by Iruka and raced to where the Kage's battle was. He saw a crowd of leaf shinobi and pushed his way through the crowd in a hurry.

"Out of the way!"

Asuma got through the crowd and saw what they were staring at, Hiruzen's corpse, Asuma was in shock, how could his father lose, he was the god of shinobi, starting to cry Asuma approached the body and knelt down next to it. He cradled his father's body and openly sobbed into his neck. As the Hokage's son cried loudly, those loyal to the Third bowed their heads. Asuma moved his head up to wipe his tears when he heard a light cough. Hiruzen let out a series of weak coughs, he was barely alive.

"Dad" Asuma cried out in shock. He was alive? A medical ninja stepped forward and started doing emergency healing for him. The Third put what little chakra he had into his finger and burned the Uzumaki symbol into the ground next to him. Asuma got the message and grew angry. That little brat was responsible for this.

"Asuma, we can take care of your father, just do what you need to do" said one of the loyal lapdogs. Asuma nodded and ran off with his trench knives/knuckles ready; he had a fox to hunt.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently meeting with the other Kages in the council room; Ahri was sitting next to him. In front of him was the kages with their respective jinchuuriki.

"We will not let you take our weapons for your own! They belong to us when the first hokage gave them to us as a sign of peace!" yelled A as he smashed his fist into the large table. Mei sighed and Onoki was agreeing with the Raikage, why should they give their weapons' to some brat for him to use for himself? Meanwhile the jinchuuriki were conversing with their tailed beasts and each other through telepathy about if they should trust the Uzumaki.

'Yo, Gyuki, should ye trust Mr. Nine' asked Killer Bee.

'Yes, we should, if big sis Ahri is comfortable next to him, than we will be fine' answered the Eight-Tailed Ox.

'Matatabi, what do you think?' asked Yugito

'I agree with this, besides if she can trust him, than so can we.' Answered the Two-Tails

The other containers got similar answers from their prisoners.

"If we let them out, they will turn on us and kill us all" exclaimed Ao. He was against this idea and wanted to keep the beasts locked up.

"And whose fault was it for making them hate humans, you constantly imprisoned them and used them as personal weapons while treating their vessels like crap. This whole thing started because of the dumbass idea the Hirashima Senju made." said Naruto with authority in his voice.

"How dare you insult the first Hokage" yelled a leaf council member.

Naruto ignored the man and continued.

"The tailed beasts are not mindless beings of power that everyone believes they are. They are highly sentient and fully capable of controlling their power. The only way they act like wild animals is when Madara used them for his own personal gain. That was just the start of their hatred, during the battle that would create the Valley of the End. Madara, in his little hissy fit because he didn't get the Hokage mantle, used the Ahri like a puppet to do his bidding, Hirashima assumed that she was just a mindless beasts and forced Mito to seal her within herself. After that he began hunting the others and capturing them before offering them to your villages as a sign of good will." Naruto paused to take a drink of brandy.

"Ever since then, when one of the containers reached the end of their life, the prisoner was released forced into another vessel or object without any input from them. And since you love to treat your vessels like tools, they sought acceptance from the only ones they could trust, their own prisoners. You see, I'm trying to give them a new life, one where they will not be imprisoned anymore and free to do what they want." said Naruto with truth in his voice.

"If Madara could control Ms. Ahri here, what's to say that some madman will try to re create the Sharingan and control them again?" asked Mei, since she had a suspicion that Yagura was controlled by an unknown person.

"I'm glad you asked, I took precautions and went ahead creating seals that would render the Sharingan's power useless, all I ask is that you let me free Ahri's brethren and no harm will come to the containers." Said Naruto as he handed copies of the seal he made to the Kages. They were impressed.

"Say we do let you free her kin, what would happen then?" asked Onoki as he was curious, Naruto had raised multiple reasons as to why the Tailed Beasts were always hostile against humans, so he decided to give it a shot.

"It would be up to them, they would decide what to do from there, after the seal is placed on them to prevent them from being controlled, you could speak to them and try to start anew" said Naruto as he passed a new seal to the old Kage.

"What's this" asked Onoki

"That will revitalize your old bones like new and strengthen them to super density, pretty much you won't have to worry bout back problems anymore" Naruto smirked. Onoki looked at Naruto with suspicion in his eyes and placed the seal on his torso. The old Kage felt as if his body was getting younger and stronger, he no longer felt aching pain in his bones and felt as if he could lift a mountain with his hands.

"*Phew*, what a rush, thank you Uzumaki; however I feel that you want something from me?" Onoki said as he stretched his back feeling his bones crack into place.

"Yes, I was hoping we could set up an alliance between your villages and Whirlpool Village." said Naruto as Ahri petted his head.

"Wait, wasn't Whirlpool village destroyed?" asked Yugito, she read the official report that it fell to the four main villages once the Leaf betrayed them.

"Yes, unfortunately that happened, but I have had Mr. Tazuna and his super construction company tasked with rebuilding the country, as their way of saying thanks for taking down Gato's empire." Answered Naruto as he pull out some papers and pens. The Kages thought for a couple of minutes before Mei asked one final question.

"What about Akatsuki, they want the tailed beasts for their gain?" she had Intel on them and knew what they were trying to do. The other kages agreed with her. They didn't want their loved ones hurt because the Akatsuki was on the hunt.

"To answer that problem, it's quite simple really. They don't know that the jinchuuriki no longer have their prisoners and we could lure the two man groups into an ambush where we could take them down, after all, I could make seals that nullify their abilities." Naruto said with a smile on his face. The Kages agreed with his idea. It seemed good enough.

"Very well, we accept your alliance proposal and hope that our villages work well in the future" said A as he shook hands with Naruto, Naruto left the thunder god sword in A's hand. Now Naruto had some work to do.

(With the Sekirei and Poison)

They finished packing their things and were getting ready to leave; all they had to do was wait for Naruto.

"Hey, girls" Boa called out as she walked up to them.

"Hello, Boa, how was your reunion with your father?" asked Miya.

"It's good to be back with family, and I promised to keep in contact with him" the snake princess answered with a small blush on her face.

"Why would you keep in contact with him? You're back together now." asked Yashima with a question mark over her head some of the other Sekirei had question marks over their heads as well. The older ones knew why Boa was acting that way and smiled.

"Oh dear, has Miss Hancock fallen for mister Naruto, however shall we help her admit her feeling to him?" said Uzume with a cheeky grin. Musubi and Kaho had stars in their eyes as they simultaneously asked,

"Really, you like Naruto as well!" Boa only blushed harder as the secret was out, Kusano just cheered as Musubi and Kaho hugged the snake princess in joy as the others were smiling for Boa. She finally found someone to love after so many years of pain and misery. Severus was currently hissing in happiness. In another part of the village Hinata was pacing her room in anger; the monster ruined everything for her, her cousin, now a mere civilian. Her plans, shot to hell, and most importantly everyone now saw her for what she truly was, a cold, arrogant, and manipulative bitch. She growled and thought.

'Mark my word, monster, I will get my vengeance, and I will use your sluts to gain power.'

Hinata failed to notice Yahan enter the room through the shadows and sneak up on her, the shadow Sekirei unsheathed her curved dagger and flipped it into a reverse grip. No way in hell was she letting this little whiny brat near her man. Yahan sensed Hinata's chakra core and smirked. In one fluid move she pinned the Hyuuga heiress to the wall and stabbed her in the gut, hitting the core dead center. Before Hinata could react, Yahan activated the seal on the blade that destroyed the chakra core, courtesy of Naruto himself, Hinata screamed in pain, alerting the others in the Hyuuga compound. Yahan pulled out the blade, wiped it clean and dropped the girl as the Hyuuga clan members broke down the door. Yahan smirked, winked, and blew Hinata a kiss as she disappeared through the shadows. An elder rushed at where she disappeared, but crashed into the wall.

Yahan emerged from Karasuba's shadow and tapped her shoulder.

"I took care of the girl; she won't be able to hurt him." Yahan said

"Did you cause permanent damage?" asked the black Sekirei

"Kind of, she wont be able to be a shinobi anymore" Yahan answered

"Good enough lets go get some food" Karasuba said as Poison, Boa, and the Sekirei went to a restaurant.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was standing in front of the jinchuuriki in the stadium. The Kages were behind him. He had created a giant circle of seals for this procedure. Naruto activated the seals as the jinchuuriki's seals on their bodies were opened up and Naruto shot his golden chakra chains from his hands into the open seals to retrieve the tailed beasts. Naruto felt a tug from the chains and pulled. In a flash of multicolored light the tailed beasts were free. The light from the seals died down and Naruto saw them, they looked like had features that identified them as what they really were. The two tails had a light skin tone and purple hair in curls. The four tails had the appearance of a muscular man in an orange out fit with spikey black hair; the five tails looked like a young woman with green hair and had a red mark on her face. The six tails had the build of a slim man with pale skin and black hair. And the eight tails looked like a buff dark skinned man with a black Mohawk and goatee.

Ahri's siblings looked around and at themselves.

"Were free" said Matatabi said as she checked herself.

"Seems that way, now where is the nearest buffet?" said Son Goku.

The former Jinchuuriki began to wake up and saw their former prisoners finally free. Onoki stepped forward and the former prisoners went on the alert. Ahri jumped down from the empty stands and stood in front of her siblings. They immediately became happy at seeing her after so long.

"Ahri, your free like us" cried out Matatabi in happiness as she hugged her sister.

"Yep, thanks to Naruto, thanks to him, you are now going to choose what we do from now on and will no longer be puppets" Ahri said as Matatabi let go of her and hugged Naruto while pushing her breasts in his face.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I know just how to reward you" Matatabi began taking of Naruto clothes when Ahri grabbed one of her cat ears.

"What are you doing, Matatabi?" Ahri said with a sweet smile on her face that promised pain.

"Just trying to repay him for his actions and freeing us" said the cat lady as her twin cat tails were in a submissive position.

"Right, I claimed him first so you have to go through me if you want to get into his pants. Got it" Matatabi nodded and Ahri let go of her ear. Matatabi sighed and went to go check on Yugito. Once the former vessels were woken up and the Kages spoke to Ahri's kin about starting anew. Naruto handed them the seals

"What are these?" asked Gyuki as he was eating a corn dog.

"These will prevent you from falling under the influence of the annoying Sharingan" said Naruto. They thanked him and applied them, they hated being controlled. The tailed beasts' siblings were chatting over food, and having a good time, unfortunately the kind moment was broken by the arrival of Asuma, who was angry.

"I'm going to kill you, you little shit" Asuma growled as he was panting in rage

"And what did I ever do to you?" asked Naruto as he had his cane sword in his left hand

"You hurt my father, not only that, you ruined all of our plans." Asuma yelled as he charged at Naruto. Naruto leaned back to avoid a swipe to his neck, Asuma sent a stab to Naruto's gut but Naruto smacked the blade away. Asuma tried over and over to hit the Uzumaki with his trench knives, but to no avail, Asuma leaped back and summoned Enma.

"Why have you summoned me young boy?" demanded the old monkey warrior.

"This boy hurt my father and he is in critical condition, I need you to help me kill him" said Asuma with a sick grin on his face. He wanted Naruto dead and his women for himself.

"This brat is the one who took, Hiruzen down, he doesn't look like much" he said as he walked up to Naruto.

"What do we have here?" asked Enma as he tapped Naruto left arm that he was holding his cane sword in.

"Oh" said Naruto as he pointed the hilt of his cane sword to face the boss monkey summon and Hiruzen's toy

"This?"

Naruto sent a surge of chakra to the sheath and the sword shot out and its pommel smashed into the bottom of Enma's chin with high speed, sending him flying into the air with the sword. Asuma was in shock as he looked up, Naruto scratched his chin and uttered "whoops" Asuma turned to Naruto and swiped at him. Naruto avoided the attack and struck Asuma in the lower back with the sheath, making him stumble forward. Naruto ran forward and used the son of Hiruzen as a stepping stool to jump up and reach for his sword. The sheath was placed on his hip and Naruto grabbed his sword with both hands out of the air and cut downward, Enma was split in half from crotch to head in one move, Naruto landed on his knee and both halves of the corpse landed next to him, Asuma turned around and saw the dead monkey summon and yelled in anger as he charged at Naruto, Naruto did a full circle swipe and cut Asuma in half at the hip. Naruto got up, sheathed his sword and started walking away. Asuma fell down, dead.

(With the remainder of team 7)

Sakura was in distress, her unbeatable sensei was in critical condition and undergoing lots of surgery, Sasuke was holed up in his room and would not let anyone in, and to top it all off, Naruto was not around the be her loyal punching bag.

"What will we do now" she asked to herself.

"we strike back at the demon, its under konoha law that if an active shinobi attack the civilian they are supposed to protect, than the shinobi will be executed for treason" said Mebuki as she walked up to her daughter.

"But what about those sluts that are with him and the demon fox?" asked the pinkette, she did not want to be near them, they could kill her.

"Not to worry, we'll just hit them with slave seals and they will bow to us." Sneered Mebuki as she thought up of ways to get the power they had for the Leaf village.

"Oh, what's this I hear about your plans to hurt Naruto?" asked Poison as she walked in the room and locked the door behind her. Now was the time for Mebuki's downfall.

"You, how dare you show yourself around me" Sakura charge at her ex-aunt while screaming really loudly. Poison just back handed her which made Sakura crash into a wall and fall unconscious, pathetic fan-girl. Mebuki pulled out a knife and threw it at Poison; the elder sister snatched the blade out of mid air and threw it back, hitting Mebuki in the womb. The Haruno council member screamed in pain as her womb was pierced.

"That was for Naruto" Poison said as she grabbed her sister and slammed her face to the window and made her look out side to the village.

"And this is for me" Poison snapped her fingers as thousands of pictures and letters detailing Mebuki's deeds to get to where she was dropped down from balloons in the air and rained on the village. The villagers saw everything. Poison pushed Mebuki into her chair and said.

"Have fun with your new life" with that she left and Mebuki cried out in tears as her life was ruined in one move and her secret was out.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto walked into the hospital and went to Sasuke's room; he had one more thing to do before he left. Naruto got to Sasuke's door and looked inside, Sasuke was sitting on the bed with a scowl on his face and the black book on the desk next to him, Naruto walked in.

"Hello, Sasuke" said Naruto as he walked in and locked the door behind him. Said Uchiha looked at Naruto and scowled even deeper.

"What do you want, loser" Sasuke said with arrogance still in his voice. Naruto sighed.

"Still as arrogant and stuck up I see? I would've thought revealing the truth to you would've changed your mind." Naruto replied as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, it changed me, I now know why my clan died and who was really responsible, however my clan was right in its choices, the Uchiha are superior. We should've taken what is rightfully ours from the start." sneered Sasuke as he had a mad look in his remaining eye. Naruto was silently evaluating Sasuke and added his two cents

"Tell me Sasuke, why do you think the Uchiha deserve everything?" Naruto summoned a bento box that Miya made for him and opened it.

"It's simple, we are the best, we can control anything with our Sharingan and everyone else is inferior." Growled Sasuke as he remembered his clan and who was really responsible for their deaths. Naruto listened to the Uchiha boy's answer as he ate his food and stared at the deranged and arrogant Uchiha.

"Than answer me this, if they were so superior and powerful, than why were they all wiped out in a single night, under an hour no less?" asked Naruto as he finished his meal and put the box away. Sasuke looked at Naruto with utmost hate in his eye and demanded.

"You take that back, idiot, I will not be mocked by someone lower than me!" Sasuke was furious. How dare Naruto speak to him like he was of clan status, to sasuke, Naruto was another low-life that should be kissing the ground that the Uchiha walked upon and answer to his every whim with like it was his life dream to serve Sasuke. Naruto let out a chuckle and asked.

"Did I touch a nerve, sorry if I have offended you, dear Sasuke, but if your clan went through with their little rebellion, than Konoha wouldn't exist anymore." Naruto stood up from his chair and grabbed his cane.

"What do you mean?' asked Sasuke with hate in his good eye. Naruto rubbed his eyes at Sasuke's stupidity and said.

"think about t, if they rebellion was ignited, more lives would be lost, which would attract the other villages to the Leaf, once the internal fighting was over, they would take the opportunity, swoop in, and finish off the remainder of the Leaf, if your clan would've survived the rebellion and won, they would be exhausted from it and not be able to defend themselves from the other villages. In essence the Leaf village would be nothing but ashes. Judging from your demeanor, you read the part where Hiruzen convinced Itachi to kill the innocents." finished Naruto as he was standing by the window.

"Those who would not support the rebellion were not worthy of being an Uchiha, if they were alive today, I would kill them for even being in my presence, they are traitors in my viewpoint" said Sasuke as he got out of the bed.

"I pity you Sasuke, you claim you are the best, yet you couldn't beat me, you think that the Uchiha clan is the best, yet no one wants them, you demand everything from training to trinkets, the village is more than happy to help you, but you want more, and finally, you would cast aside your own family and friends for more power. Your mother would be heartbroken" spoke Naruto as he stared at his former teammate.

"she wouldn't be able to do anything if she was still alive, I would've had her locked up and use her to breed powerful Uchiha for my clan" Sasuke's mind was finally broken with delusions of grandeur to the point that he would rape his own mother for power. Naruto was sickened at this; the Uzumaki drew his sword and pointed to Sasuke.

"I wonder why Itachi ever spared you; you are just like your father. Twisted in the head and willing to commit the most atrocious acts for you personal greed." Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"Once I kill you, I will take your women and use them as my concubines for rebuilding the Uchiha clan, and they will obey or I will beat them into submission before removing their hands feet and tongues for not listening to me. The Uchiha clan will return" Sasuke cried out as he laughed in hysteria and was clearly insane.

Naruto looked at the insane boy and thought 'sorry, Mikoto, I have to put him down, please don't hate me' Naruto sent a silent prayer to the woman who was like a mother to him when she was alive.

'it's alright, Naruto, he is too far for redemption' Mikoto's voice rang out in Naruto head and Naruto spotted a ghostly version of her standing in the room next to her deranged son with a sad smile on her face, she nodded to Naruto and waved goodbye before disappearing.

Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's laughter and swiped at the boy; Naruto cut off Sasuke's hand, and turned to kick him into the wall, Sasuke was stunned when Naruto grabbed him and threw him onto the bed and made golden chakra chains trap him into place. "How dare you attack me, do you know who I am?" demanded Sasuke, Naruto ignored him and pulled a syringe filled with glowing blue liquid and pushed it into the Uchiha's neck.

"I created this little formula with your clan in mind, you see, this liquid will make your Sharingan, blood, sperm, pretty much your body, unsalvageable for anyone who wants to harvest the Sharingan, which the only people who would are in this village. Don't worry, I'll take care of your brother, Goodbye, Sasuke" Naruto injected the fluid into sasuke and threw away the needle before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Sasuke felt his body convulse and start to break down as the liquid did its job, his body felt like it was going through lava and Sasuke was crying in agony from the extreme pain he was feeling. Sasuke's body was melting from the inside as his veins became black and his skin started to bubble, his eye burst like a balloon and Sasuke started chocking as his tongue was melting in his throat, soon there was nothing left of Sasuke but a large pile of fleshy goop.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and walked away.

**Ok, chapter done; now I'm sure some of you will say this chapter is not my best, but i was up at 4 am last night typing it out, dead tired so sorry that it seems kind of quickly shoved together, the next chapter will be the final chapter and the epilogue, I feel that this story was meh/good and that I could have done better, but this was my first and experimental story for this crossover, so it was kind of stuck in my head for a while, don't worry, I will try to make better stories for you guys, I want to thank you for your support through this, I couldn't have done this without you guys. If you liked this story feel free to check out my other two while I work on the finale for this one.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What is up guys, sorry for the long wait, I was busy taking care of my sister's kids for a week, Anyway here is the finale, I would like to thank you all for being there and supporting this fic, I have plenty of more ideas for more Naruto X Sekirei crossovers, so this will not be my only fic for this crossover. Oh I forgot to mention what the human forms for the tailed beasts are based off of.**

**Matatabi= Blair from soul eater**

**Isobu= Tia Harribel**

**Son Goku= … self-explanatory**

**Kokou= Nelliel Tu Odelschwansk**

**Sakien= L from death note**

**Chomei= Zoro from one piece**

**Gyuki= Mr. T, enough said.**

**Story Start**

Naruto had a smile on his face as the gates of Konoha were behind him and his groups of loved ones. The village was slowly rebuilding while grieving the loss of shinobi, not his problem. He had his new home to go to.

"Hey Naruto, are we going to where the ship crashed?" asked Toyotama as they were walking to a certain point outside the borders of the Land of fire.

"Yes we are, I actually have a few ideas for what to do with the ship, if it is ok with Miya." said Naruto as they got to their destination.

"As long as no one gets harmed, than I am fine with what you do with the ship." answered Miya, Naruto nodded and began drawing a large seal in the ground with his cane. Once finished he knelt down and poured some of his chakra into it, making it glue blue.

"Alright, this seal will take you to Whirlpool village. All you have to do is stand on it and I will activate It." said Naruto as the girls stepped onto the large seal. The Uzumaki activated said seal and it glowed brighter and brighter when finally the group of girls disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto stepped onto the seal for his turn.

"Hold it right there Naruto!" demanded Sarutobi as he appeared strapped onto a Leaf shinobi's back by a harness, since he was barely recovering from his near-death at Ahri's hands. Naruto let out a sigh at the old Man's words.

"Don't you have other things to do, like visit's your son's grave." Naruto said, growing bored already. Hiruzen just glared at Naruto with pure hate in his eyes.

"We are taking you back to make you pay for your crimes against the great Leaf village" said Hiruzen before he erupted into a heavy coughing fit, couching up blood. Multiple Leaf shinobi lapdogs emerged from the trees and bushes with weapons drawn.

Naruto counted twenty in total and slowly drew his sword from its sheath before placing the sheath on his hip. The Leaf shinobi all charged at Naruto screaming bloody murder. Naruto leaned back to avoid a swipe and removed a man's legs with one cut, he turned around to block a katana and punched the attacker in the chest, stopping his heart. The man crumpled as Naruto countered another's attack and relieved him of his head. This continued on as more of the Leaf shinobi were dying at Naruto's hands.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen dark smile was slowly turning into a frown as more of his pawns were failing to land a hit on Naruto. As the last man fell, cut into fours down the middle and at the hip, Naruto sheathed his sword and turned to Hiruzen.

"Now what" asked Naruto with a bored look on his face. Hiruzen couldn't do anything and the shinobi holding him was scared stiff of Naruto. Suddenly two senbon flew out from the trees and embedded themselves into Hiruzen's and the Leaf shinobi's neck. The lackey died instantly from snake venom coursing through his veins and Hiruzen felt dizzy and his sight started to blur. Orochimaru landed by Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Orochimaru, good of you to stop by." said Naruto as he greeted the snake sannin with a smile.

"Hello to you too, Naruto, I'm here to get the old monkey to show him something special. I trust that you will treat my daughter like you would one of your lovers?" asked Orochimaru

"of course, if she has feelings for me, than who am I to say no to her, I promise to take care of her, also you could come visit every now and then." answered Naruto as he stepped on the seal.

"Good, if I find out that you have mistreated her in any way, shape, or form. Then there will be nothing on this world that will stop me from making your life a living hell, do I make myself clear?" said Orochimaru as his snakes started to slither out of his sleeves to pick up the old man.

"Crystal, well see you later." said Naruto as he disappeared, going to his new home. Orochimaru looked at his old teacher and had a dark smirk on his face.

"Now, old man, I have a surprise for you. One that will make you most shocked." said Orochimaru as he took Hiruzen back to the Leaf village hospital.

(On the Hokage Mountain overlooking the village)

Orochimaru pushed a wheelchair with a heavily crippled, poisoned, and blindfolded Hiruzen forward as he got to his destination. Orochimaru found the perfect place for his surprise and stopped.

"Now, Sarutobi, it's time for your surprise." With that Orochimaru removed the blindfold and Hiruzen saw his beloved village be split up, divided and taken over by the forces of Mist, Thunder, Sand, and Stone as the forces were going through. Mei, Onoki, A, and Baki (acting Kazekage) all waved at the old man from their place on the roof of the Hokage tower with smiles on their faces. Mei pulled a rope in her hand and a banner was displayed on the Hokage tower saying 'THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROUS DONATION, WE WILL MAKE THE MOST OF IT' Hiruzen felt his heart fail him as he saw the Leaf village, the place he had loved and planned to make an grand empire, being taken apart by those he saw inferior to him.

"Oops, too much for you? Let me take care of that" Orochimaru pulled out a needle and injected a familiar blue liquid into Hiruzen's neck. Hiruzen felt agonizing pain as his body was going through the same process Sasuke's did during his death. Orochimaru watched with glee as the old man was slowly reduced to a pile of fleshy goop in the wheelchair. Kabuto appeared next to his master to say something, but before he could Orochimaru's hand shot out and snapped his neck, ending the life of the Akatsuki's spy.

"Good riddance" Orochimaru quipped as he left to go get some things for his village that would prove beneficial from the Leaf village.

(Whirlpool Village)

Naruto looked around as he arrived at his destination; it seems that Tazuna's super building company got done earlier than expected. The Uzumaki male spotted his girls and went over to them.

(With the group)

"What do you think is taking so long?" asked Himeko as she and the group was waiting for their loved one.

"There he is!" said Taki as she pointed to Naruto they girls all ran up to him with slight worry on their faces.

"What took you so long" asked Hibiki as they surrounded him.

"Sorry, an old monkey wanted my attention" answered Naruto as he held his hands up to calm them down.

They knew what that meant, but since Naruto was here, that also meant the old man was dealt with.

Naruto smiled as he was finally rid of his former village. "Now, who wants to take a tour and have some fun" the girls immediately raised their hands and Naruto chuckled. Now was the time to enjoy the little things in life.

(3 years later)

Naruto sighed as he sat back in his seat in his office, the 17 year old swordsman finally got rid of the Akatsuki with the help of the tailed beasts and the villages help. He created multiple diverse seals to counter and nullify some of their more 'OP' abilities. Thus they never got to enact their plans, some of the members of the group survived, but were chained up and taken back to their respective villages for their punishment. Konan was the only one who surrendered to him and requested asylum in Whirlpool. Naruto complied but warned her that if she were to betray her new home, she would be killed on the spot. Nagato was too ill to do anything, but he trusted his fellow Uzumaki with the destruction of the rinnengan, to make sure that no mad-man like Obito got his hands on them.

Naruto had received word that Konoha no longer existed, the reason that the other villages took it apart and divided the spoils. Naruto himself missed the opportunity of seeing Hinata's face when the Raikage walked into her room for her. Oh, well, he heard that the alienated branch members liked their new home. Some of the people that did not hate him requested to live in Whirlpool, Naruto decided to let them, seeing as they meant no harm to him.

A knock was heard on his door, "Come in" said Naruto as he finished his papers. His secretary Yashima walked in with a small box in her hands. The girls all got some type of job to help around with the country, while Naruto was elected Kage. A fine example was the largest bar in the city was owned by Kazehana.

"You received this package from an 'old relative'" said the Hammer-wielding Sekirei as she gave the box to him. Naruto took the box and opened it, inside was a small necklace, turquoise in color with a red core, hanging from a silver chain. Naruto found a note underneath it and read it.

'_To a special godson, who has cleansed the corruption of my grandfather's village, and brought back whirlpool village, happy birthday.' –Tsunade Senju. _

Naruto smiled as he put on the necklace, he got in touch with the elder Senju and informed her of what happened, needless to say she was pissed, but she was glad that the corrupted village was no more, he offered her a place to live in Whirlpool village, but she politely declined, stating that she had to go hunt down a certain perverted toad for failing to inform her about her godson. This led the largest man-hunt ever.

Naruto got up and picked up his cane. He offered an arm to Yashima as she happily took it.

"So, what do you think about starting a family with me and the other girls?" asked Naruto as they walked to his house *cough-mansion-cough* Yashima blushed up a storm at that.

"Let's see what Miya has to say" said Naruto as he smiled at her blush.

Life has never been better for Naruto Uzumaki.

**Phew chapter done and story complete, I would like to thank you all for your reviews, likes, faves, and tips. Please review and be on the lookout for any other exciting stories that I will create in the future.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


End file.
